Sweetest Sin
by Dracoluver-13
Summary: There's always a little bit of sin in everyone, but with sin...comes a curse....a story of forbidden love and the battle to survive it (literally). R & R!
1. Surprises

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I hope you like this first chapter and chapter two will be up soon!

Sweetest Sin

Chapter 1: Surprises

_Hermione felt weightless. She was soaring through the cool starlit night, the breezed brushing her hair from her face. She looked down and her heart lurched. She was afraid of heights. Ahead of her were harry, ron, and Ginny. They were yelling at her but she couldn't hear them. A big gust of wind crashed into Hermione, knocking her off the broom. She fell through the darkness and landed on the ground. Pain filled her. _

Hermione awoke on the floor of her bedroom besde her bed. She got up, rubbing her elbow which she had fallen on, and looked at her clock. 12:48 pm. "Dammit," she muttered. "I overslept. I was supposed to be at the Burrow by 12:30! Well," She sighed looking at her trunk sitting by the closet. "At least I packed last night." Hermione grabbed a light blue stretch miniskirt, a pale green cami, a black bra, and ran into the bathroom, leaving the door open halfway. She turned on the shower, and waited for it to warm up. Then she stepped in. While she washed her hair, she thought about Harry and how much she really liked him. She let her mind drift to the last week of their 6th year. That's when they had kissed. . .

_Harry and Hermione were walking back from the Quidditch Pitch after winning easily against Slytherin at a game of Quidditch. During the las 15 minutes it had started to rain and it still was. "Hermione," Harry started apprehensively. He stopped and turned to face her. His hands were together behind his back, and his hand was wringing--a sure sign he was nervous. He looked down into hermione's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Harry notiched she was soaked--her robes clung to her somewhat straight figure. "Hermione, I like you. I always have. Every since we used the Time Turner in 3rd year. You fell into my arms, and that's- that's when I knew."_

_"Really? Harry, I had no ide-" Hermione began, but was cut off when Harry pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back, parting his lips with her tongue. Harry ran a hand through her bushy hair as she wrapped her arms around him... _

Hermione's memory was interrupted when the water suddenly turned cold, making her jump and lose her balance. She fell back against the shower curtain, grabbed it, pulled it to the ground with her, and pushed the door closed.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, who were outside the bathroom looking for her, jumped back. Harry, because the door had whacked him in the face, and Ron, because he saw a spider on the tan carpet. Harry rubbed his nose and rolled his eyes. He and Ron disapparated, figuring it would be best to let their friend get ready now that they knew where she was.

Inside the bathroom, Hermione heard two CRACKs, and scrambled up off the floor. She wrapped a blue towel around herself and opened the door. _That can't be. . . Harry and Ron? _She thought. _Well, it was not a Muggle, that's for certain._ Suddenly Harry and Ron apparated back. Hermione jumped. "Don't DO that! I hate it when you guys do that!" she exclaimed, her hand over her heart.

"Aw, come on, 'Mione," complained Ron. "We've only been able to Apparate for 3 weeks. You gotta let us have _some _fun." He smiled.

"Ha, ha. What are you doing here?" she asked looking back and forth between Harry and Ron.

"You're late. About. . ." Harry checked the clock hanging in the hallway. "1 hour late."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I just sort of drifted off in the shower. I haven't really been focusing lately." She looked down. She was sure Harry knew why. _Because of that kiss, _she thought to herself. Harry bent down, picked up the clothes from the bathroom floor, and handed them to her. "Here, we'll let you get dressed." He smiled.

"Yeah," she replied, taking them. "I guess that would be nice. Just go down the hall and my room is the 2nd on the left. You can wait for me there," she smiled back. Ron left to go find her room, leaving them alone. "Well, uh, see you," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. Then he left, leaving Hermione blushing. Hermione closed the door and dropped the towel. The spider Ron had seen outside the bathroom was now inside, and by her feet. Even though she didn't hate spiders, she wasn't sure about this one. The fuzziness sort of egged her on. She let out a small scream, and flattened herself against the backside of the door. Harry, who was just down the hall and had heard her, ran back and tried to open it.

"Don't come in here!" Hermione shouted, locking the door. "I can handle it. It's just a spider. Nothing I can't handle." Hermione grabbed the bar of soap from the shower, and threw it at the black thing. Missed. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and threw it. This time she hit it. Hermione picked it up and tossed it into the trash can. "Gross," she muttered, and got dressed.

"Ron?" Harry asked, sitting on Hermione's bay window, looking out on the scenery, waiting for her to finish dressing. "Yeah?" Ron was sitting on her bed looking at a picture above her headboard. It was of the three of them at Ron's 14th birthday. Hermione was in between the other two with her arms draped around their necks. She was smiling and leaning her head against Harry's.

Ron came to realize it then. Hermione liked Harry, not him. He felt his heart drop as he remembered Hermione giving Harry a kiss on the cheek at the end of their 4th year. He came to the fact that Hermione had never really shown actual attraction towards him, only Harry. Harry. It was all about Harry. Ron felt a stab of jealousy. Hugs for Harry, kisses for Harry. And a homework planner for Ron at Christmas. But then he remembered Harry had gotten one too, which made the jealousy go away, but still leaving an empty sadness in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you get the feeling something's up with Hermione? I mean, she's _never_ late. For anything."

"Not rea-" Ron started to answer but Hermione walked in, making him stop in mid-sentence. He felt his heart skip a beat. He looked over at Harry. He was clearly as dumfounded as he was.

There was Hermione, standing in the doorway, in a miniskirt and cami and showing a lot of tan skin. She had new curves, but not big. (A/n: I'm really sick of "showing every curve of her body" stuff about 'mione, so i'm trying to stop that.)

Ron looked at Harry and saw he was just as dumbfounded as he was. What was going on? Hermione had never dressed like this before.

"Mum thinks I should start dressing more like a girl," she explained. "Do I look okay?" Harry broke out of his trance and walked over to her, slipping his arms around her waist. "You look great."

Ron grabbed Hermione's trunk and muttered, "See you at the Burrow. . ." Then he disapparated. "Ron!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison. "Hold on," Harry said, grabbing her hand. CRACK They were gone too.

Harry and Hermione appeared at the Burrow seconds later. Hermione turned around and saw Ron run up the stairs. She started to follow him, but Harry grabbed her arm. "Maybe I should go talk to him. I've known him longer," he said.

"Oo, A few minutes longer. Harry, please," She smiled and he let go of her. She ran up the stairs. "Ron! Ron?" Hermione shouted. "Ron where are you?" She opened the door to his room, and found him sitting on his bed. "Ron, what's wrong with you?"

"I just thought you and Harry would like to be alone, that's all," Ron lied.

"Ron, you're lying. Your bottom lip always twitches when you lie," Hermione sat down next to him. She placed one hand over his, and with the other, used her index finger and her thumb to lift his chin up to face her. "What is it?" She asked. Ron looked into her eyes. They were full of worry and love.

"You want to know the truth?" Ron sighed, threw his hands up in the air defeated, and stood up. "Fine. I like you. I've liked you since second year. And Fred and George have made fun of me every year for it. But-" He turned to face Hermione. "-whenever I see you and Harry together like that, I know you and I will never be together and after Hogwarts you two will move away and forget all about me." His voice broke slightly, and a small tear trickled down his cheek. _'I can't believe this! I'm crying! Crying!' _

Hermione, who had gotten tears in her eyes too, got up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. "Ron, I'll never forget about you. I'm sorry."

[Later on]

"I'm home!" Arthur Weasley called, entering the living room, where all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were sitting, talking. "And we, uh, we sort of-" he coughed "- have company." Mrs. Weasley stood up.

In the entryway stood Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey, that's my first chapter, so R & R! I hope you like it, and if it won't let you review, you can always email me at Petty690hotmail.com

Chapter 2 up soon!


	2. Hogwarts Letters

A/N: Hey everybody!!!!!!!!! I just want to let you know, I posted this chapter but won't be able to post anymore for a week because I'm going on a cruise in the Caribbean, but AS SOON as I get back, I'll post chapter 3!! I don't own any of the characters. . . although I DO wish I owned Draco...hehehe...anyways, on with the story.   
  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts Letters  
  
"Get out of my house!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, her eyes narrowed to slits, and her hands on her hips.  
  
"My, you call this a house? It looks more like a--" Lucius drawled, but Mr. Weasley cut him off nervously.  
  
"It's not like I wanted them to come here. Because, believe me, Molly, I don't. It's the survey we do every year for work. This year I got stuck with Lucius, and obviously he brought his son--"  
  
"—Who was in the middle of practicing Quidditch at our manor, so this had better be good. I don't even see why I had to come to this," Draco Malfoy interrupted, complaining slightly. Lucius hit him on the shoulder with the crystal end of his staff. "Silence, Draco," he hissed.  
  
Mrs. Weasley glared at her husband.

[In Ron's room, later on]

"Don't worry, Potter. Father and I won't be here long," Malfoy sneered, walking around Ron's room in disgust.  
  
"Good. My life has been terrible enough and I don't need you in it," Harry spat back. Mrs. Weasley opened Ron's door and said excitedly, "Hogwarts letters have arrived." She handed out Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and stiffly gave Malfoy his.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I'm – I got Head Girl!" Hermione said excitedly, her badge in her hand.  
  
"No surprise there," drawled Malfoy, ripping open his own letter. "I mean, Granger's always got to have her nose in a book, now doesn't she? A teacher's pet, the Mudblood."  
  
"Malfoy," Harry jumped up and started to tackle him, or would've, if Hermione hadn't been holding him back. "Take that back," Harry growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Harry, just forget it. You know he's not going to stop. Just let it go," Hermione said. Malfoy rolled his eyes. The tense muscles in Harry's arms slowly loosened.  
  
Malfoy pulled a letter out of his envelope and a badge fell to the floor with a small clatter. He started at the letter in shock. It read:

'Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Head Boy this year. Therefore, on the Hogwarts Express, you will ride with the Head Girl in the Head Boy/Girl compartment towards the front of the train. You will also ride in the same carriage as her up to the castle. After the welcoming feast, you two will report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office and wait for him and me there. Once we arrive, you will hear the rules and expectations, then you will be shown to the Head Boy/Girl Tower. See you September 1st! Congradulations!  
  
Minerva McGonagall

Enclosed is a list of supplies needed for this year.'  
  
Harry bent down and picked up the badge. The face plate was silver and the edges were bordered with a deep emerald green. There were two words engraved in the center: Head Boy. He ran his thumb over it and looked up at Hermione. "Malfoy's Head Boy."  
  
Malfoy grabbed his badge and scoffed. "So what? Old Dumbledore thinks I'm good enough to be Head Boy? I didn't think so, but I guess I am, aren't I Potter? Even better than you," he added, seeing the look on Harry's face. Malfoy's silver-gray eyes taunted him. Harry glared back.  
  
"Come on. I challenge you, Potter, to a nice, friendly game of Quidditch, " Malfoy drawled, emphasizing 'friendly' sarcastically. But Harry and Ron got a surprised expression on their faces, cause by Malfoy's abrupt suggestion.  
  
"I noticed you Weasels-"Malfoy started. Ron's ears went red. "-have a Quidditch Pitch. Amazing you could afford it," he smirked at Ron on his way out the door. Harry made to follow him, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, Ron, please. It's Malfoy! You know Malfoy's. They're up to no good! Something bad is bound to happen!"  
  
Harry looked into her pleading eyes, then left. Ron followed. Hermione tossed her head back and looked at the ceiling, then sighed. 'Why do I even bother?' she asked herself.  
  
Outside, it was pouring.  
  
"Come on Potter. What are you afraid of? The rain?" Malfoy sniggered, picking up his black Nimbus 2001, which was leaning against the house.  
  
"Oi! What's going on out here?" Charlie Weasley came out, followed by Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George had already left Hogwarts, but Ginny was getting ready to enter her 6th year.  
  
"Just playing a li'le game of Quidditch. Perhaps," Malfoy said sarcastically, waving his arms around slowly as if welcoming them, while leaning against his broom. "you'd like to show us some of your 'talents'?" He smirked. "You better get your mum on the fellyphone. You'll be needing her," muttered Fred as he walked by Malfoy.  
  
"It's a telephone!" Hermione corrected, her clothes dampened by the rain.  
  
"Nice comeback, genius," muttered George to his twin while hitting him upside the back of the head. Fred shrugged. The boys left to get their brooms, leaving Malfoy and Hermione alone, but only for a few seconds. The intensity of the rain increased and the rest returned, looking quite smug. Harry looked at Hermione and a hard lump formed in his throat. Her shirt was now soaked, her bra completely visible. Yes, their Hermione had changed. "Don't tell me you're just going to watch?" he asked.  
  
"Me and heights don't go well together," replied Hermione nervously.  
  
"Come on, Granger. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights?!" drawled Draco, smirking again. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," said Fred. "You can be on our team."  
  
"Well that's not fair," Malfoy pretended to be frightened. "There's eight of you, and one of me."  
  
"You're point?" George asked. Bill and Charlie, who didn't really know what Malfoy was like, volunteered to be on his team. "Three to six," said Fred. "I think that's fair enough."  
  
"Hermione, come over here," Bill said beckoning to her. She slowly walked over. "You can be on Malfoy's team with us."  
  
"What!?!" Harry and Ron shouted. "She'll need a broom!" Bill shouted out to silence the two boys' protests. Hermione mumbled something. "What?" Bill asked gently.  
  
"I don't. . . I don't know how to fly," she repeated.  
  
"Well, let's see. You can share a broom with-" He looked around. "-Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Harry and Ron shouted again. Again, Bill chose to ignore them. Malfoy scowled. "What!?" This time is was from Malfoy, who took a step towards Bill. "I'm not sharing my broom with a worthless, filthy Mudblood." His eyes swerved from Bill to Hermione. He slowly walked up to her, his eyes a cold, steely silver. His sneer was so intense that it seemed all the years of hatred and loathing were about to pour out. He was only inches from her now. Hermione looked away from him and focused on Ron. Malfoy bent down a little so his mouth was now centimeters from her left ear. His breath brushed her earlobe as he whispered icily, "A worthless. Little. Mudblood. Like. You." Then he pulled back a little, took his hand, and jerked her head to face him, his thumb on one cheek and index finger on the other. Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "You're nothing. You're a waste of space. You don't deserve magic. Dirty blood," Malfoy spat in her face. "Malfoy!!" Charlie yelled. "That's enough!!" He took a step towards him. Malfoy pulled his hand away and mounted his broom. A small tear leaked from Hermione's eye, but she brushed it away.  
  
"Hermione, maybe you should share with Harry," Charlie said. Hermione nodded and walked over to Harry, who moved farther back on his broom, allowing her space in front of him. As Hermione swung one leg over the broom, she made sure Harry couldn't see her tears. Once she was seated, he snaked one arm around her waist to keep her from falling, and place the other hand on the broom to steer. "You okay, 'Mione?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes. She was used to being teased and things, but never like that before. It hurt. And since it was from Malfoy, it hurt worse.  
  
"Oh, how sweet," drawled Malfoy, rolling his eyes. "Can we just play some fucking Quidditch already?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione glared at him. "Mount your brooms. Ready, set, play!" said Bill. Everybody soared into the air except for Bill. "Oh!" Hermione gasped. Ginny looked down and saw Bill freeing the Bludgers, Snitch, and throwing the Quaffle in the air. Ginny grabbed it and soared off while Bill took off from the ground.  
  
"Harry, how can you see anything??" Hermione asked, concentrating on not looking down. 'Oh this is bad.' She thought. 'This is very bad! I want to get down!' A sudden gust of wind knocked into her and Harry, and Hermione was forced to look down. 'OH! I really want to get off now!' Malfoy and Harry, who were now side by side, tore after the Golden Snitch. Hermione let out a small yelp, and Harry looked at the back of her head. "You alright, Hermione?" he had to shout over the wind and rain.  
  
"Just. . . great. . ." Hermione muttered, more to herself than to anybody. Just then, without warning, Harry took a sharp dive trying to throw Malfoy off course. Hermione slipped through Harry's arm and fell of the broom. "HERMIONE!!!" Harry yelled. Head and Fred, who had seen what had happened, dove after her. But Malfoy beat them to it. Hermione was in his arms before she really realized what had happened. Everybody lowered their brooms to the ground, and, once Malfoy landed, she jumped off, angry and surprised. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" she yelled, thrusting her arms over her soaked-through shirt. It had stopped raining.  
  
"Well, I thought I was saving your filthy ass," Malfoy spat. "Or did you want to die? I'll gladly drop you off my broom." Hermione just narrowed her eyes.  
  
Malfoy heard an "ACCIO BROOM!!" and turned just in time to see hi father with his want out, pointed at him. He felt a sudden jerk and he and his broom went flying back to Lucius. Malfoy landed on the wet ground, the wind knocked out of him. He coughed and scrunched up his face in pain as he looked up at his angry father. He sat up, clutching his chest, only to be thrown back down again by Lucius's slap. "I saw what you did, Draco," he hissed. A faint read handprint appeared on Malfoy's face. He glared up at his father. "Why?" Lucius asked menacingly. Malfoy didn't answer. He himself didn't know why he saved Hermione. Lucius grabbed his son by the arm and started to drag him away. Malfoy could feel his arm going numb as he tried to get up while being dragged along. He looked up that the others, who were staring in shock. "And you think your life is terrible, Potter," Malfoy muttered. Hermione could've sworn she saw a tear trickle down his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it was sad at the end, and since i love draco (Grin) it was hard for me to write him getting slapped, but i promise it will get better in the end! R& R!


	3. Slipped Information

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been up late editing and all that, and then there was my trip, but I'm not gonna go into that so you can read Chapter 3!!!!  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
-Dracoluver-13-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Slipped Information  
  
"Hermione. Hermione!"  
  
Hermione found herself being woken up in a cold sweat. She looked up into the eyes of Harry. "Harry!" she gasped.  
  
"Hermione, it's time to get ready for-" he stopped, noticing his friend's shaken self. "'Mione, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She replied, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice. She propped herself up on her elbows, trying to detangle herself of her sweaty sheets. "It's just- just a nightmare."  
  
Harry sat down beside her. "Can you tell it to me?"  
  
"I can't remember it. Something about someone screaming, a girl crying, and a fading white light. I've been having that same dream every night since Malfoy and his father left." She got up. "I don't know. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore about it tomorrow." She walked over to her trunk but stopped when Harry grabbed her arm. "Harry, I'm _fine_."  
  
"I know," he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. Hermione looked up into his emerald green eyes. Harry slowly lowered his head to hers until their lips met in a passionate kiss. She cupped his face in her hands and gently kissed him back, her tongue slowly slipping in. Harry put his hands around her waist and his tongue grazed gently over hers.  
  
Mrs. Weasley burst in the room, seeing them hastily pull apart, embarrassed. "Come on!" She rushed. "We've got to leave in 10 minutes!" Before she left, she looked back at the two and smiled. "Ah, young love. I remember when Arthur and I met. We-" She caught herself and waved her hand. "I won't bore you with that." She left.  
  
"I better get dressed," Hermione looked down at the floor. "Okay," Harry left.  
  
Five minutes later, Hermione appeared downstairs in a blue halter and white capris.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
In 30 minutes, the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were aboard the Hogwarts Express and looking for a compartment. "See you," Hermione said to them. "I'll try and find you guys later." She left for the Head Boy and Girl Compartment.  
  
"Come on," Ron said, following Ginny, who was a sixth year. They walked down the aisle, peeking in every once in awhile for an empty compartment. The only empty one was in the very back, second to the last compartment. Ginny left them to go sit with her boyfriend, Neville, who was just a few compartments away.  
  
Harry and Ron slid in the empty one, changed into their robes, and sat down. "How do you think Hermione'll survive since she has to, you know, share a tower with Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry stared out of the window at the gloomy sky. "I don't know," he replied. He looked at Ron. "Around mid-year she'll be going crazy, I expect." He and Ron laughed. Then Harry's face got serious. "But if Malfoy so much as touches her, he'll wish he'd never been born."  
  
"Harry," Ron tore his eyes from the window. "What do you think Malfoy meant when he said 'And you think your life is terrible'?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I was thinking about that, too. He's probably just trying to get attention. You know how he is. Always wanting attention, a liar, git, that sort of guy."  
  
"But, when Lucius jerked Malfoy and the broom off the ground like that, and when he was hit and dragged, I don't know. . . maybe he was serious. . ." His voice trailed off. He couldn't believe what he was saying. And neither could Harry.  
  
"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him?!" Harry stared him in the eye, apparently trying to read his mind.  
  
"No! Not at all, mate. I was just thinking." They were quiet for awhile, deep in thought. They didn't even notice the Sweets Lady come by with the trolley. She eyed them strangely and walked away.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
. . . In the Head Boy and Girl Compartment. . .  
  
"I can't believe I have to be around a Mudblood all fucking year. Wait until Father hears about this. He'll for sure get a new Head Girl chosen," Malfoy drawled, pacing the compartment.  
  
"You didn't tell your father about your being Head Boy?" Hermione asked, forcing herself to forget about the 'Mudblood' comment. Malfoy spun around.  
  
"No," he spat. "Father doesn't care about all that. All he cares about is his work. Oh, sure, if I get a good mark, he's proud for a few seconds, but he doesn't care. All my life I've been trying to make him proud of me, but I'm never going to be good enough. He wants me to be just like him, but he's a--" Malfoy stopped himself, and, realizing he said too much, sat down and gazed out the window.  
  
Three more hours until they arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione stood up and walked out of the compartment, grabbing her robes on the way. She peeked in each compartment looking for Ron and Harry. About 3 compartments away from her destination, she looking in one and quickly pulled her head back out, wide-eyed. She had just walked in on Lavender and Dean.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione found the right compartment. "Thank goodness!" she sighed, giving each of them a hug. Then she dropped herself into the seat. "You don't know how glad I am to see you guys! One more comment from Malfoy about Muggle-borns and--"

"Malfoy insulted you?" Ron asked, standing up. "When?"  
  
"Just a few moments ago, but that's not important," she replied, gently pushing Ron back into his seat. "I've got something to tell you--"  
  
"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Ron asked, laughing. Harry elbowed him in the ribs, and tried to keep from smiling.  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's about Malfoy."  
  
"Maybe he's really a circus clown outside of school and joined You-Know-Who and is trying to take over the world by throwing water balloons!" Ron exclaimed. This time both he and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Stop interrupting me!" Hermione glared at Ron. Harry and Ron covered their mouths with their hands to stifle their laughter. "Like I was saying--" She eyed Ron. "—It's about Malfoy. He told me some interesting things about his father." She paused. "Well, he didn't mean to tell me, it sort of slipped." Hermione told her friends exactly what Malfoy had told her.  
  
When she had finished, she stared at their somewhat shocked faces. "Well," Harry said, breaking the silence. "He deserves it. Look at--"  
  
"Harry! No one deserves that!" Hermione interrupted, getting to her feet. "I've been thinking, what if we never knew the real Malfoy? Maybe he wears, oh I don't know, maybe some kind of mask? Maybe--"  
  
"Hermione! We know the real Malfoy. If his father was forcing him to be like this when he didn't want to be, why would he pick on us so much at school? He would only do it around his father. Trust me, we know the real Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione grabbed her robes and headed for the door. "You're probably right. I'm going to go change. See you in a few. If not, see you at school." She left.  
  
"Come on," harry said, getting something from his trunk. "Let's play Wizard's Chess."  
  
"Prepare to lose," Ron replied, setting up his pieces.  
  
Hermione reappeared from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in her Hogwarts robes, her Head Girl badge shining on the chest. Outside Harry's and Ron's compartment, she could hear chess pieces breaking and Ron's whooping. She rolled her eyes. _'Don't they ever stop playing that game?'_ she asked herself._ 'But, I'd rather listen to that and watch chess pieces explode, then sit with Malfoy.'_ She opened the door and when in.


	4. Rules and Fights

A/N: hey! Here's chapter 4! Thank you to those who reviewed, and thanks Ariel, for the 4 reviews. . . anyway, enjoy and review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter 4: Rules  
  
--At Hogwarts—  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore greeted the witch-and-wizard-filled Great Hall. He went off into his usual welcome speech and Hermione, who sat across from Harry and Ron, whispered, "Not very many first years, are there?" She slightly raised one eyebrow. But Harry and Ron weren't paying attention. They were staring at something. Hermione followed their gaze and found herself looking at a girl, much too old to be a first year, but she was new. The girl didn't seem to be paying attention to Dumbledore. She was too busy messing wither her dark brown hair –almost black- that hung in shiny ringlets down to the small of her back.  
  
"She's quite. . . um, _old_ for a first year," Hermione said, trying to get their attention. "Yeah," Ron said, looking at Hermione. "But she's new, right? I mean, I haven't seen her before. Have you guys?" Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads.  
  
Soon Dumbledore finished, and McGonagall stood, a short list in her hands. "When I call your name, you will come up here and place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," she said, then held the list in front of her and read:  
  
"Sarah Linett." A small, pale girl got up and placed the hat on her head. Her arms trembled. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat yelled.  
  
"Iyla Robinson.". . . . "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat cried.  
  
"Zeke McIntosh," . . . . "Slytherin!"  
  
"Faith Pierce," McGonagall read, and all eyes shifted to the moving figure. Faith was the older girl, and as she walked up the few stairs to the Hat, her curls bounced slightly against her back. She sat on the stool and faced everybody, a smirk on her face. Faith had the most beautiful emerald green eyes that glittered from the light. She had a small, slightly pointed nose and full, glossy lips.  
  
Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy raised his eyebrows and grinned devilishly. "Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled at once, even though it had not touched her head yet. Faith's smirk deepened, and so did Malfoy's grin, especially since the hat hadn't even been placed on her head. Malfoy got Faith's eye and smirked while McGonagall began to speak.  
  
"You may have noticed that Miss Pierce is older than the first years, and that she is not a first year. Even though her family is incredibly wealthy, like the Malfoys, her parents didn't wish to pay for her to go to school. Instead they home-schooled her and now she will be going into 7th year since she has so much knowledge of the Wizarding World-"

"Why even bother coming to school?" Lavender whispered to Parvati Patil. Faith shot her a dirty look.

"-Just as much, in fact, as Miss Granger, of Gryffindor."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione to see her scowling. To her, it was a shame to someone, a Slytherin, just as beautiful as a Veela but with dark hair and bright green eyes, be just as smart as her. It was a competition, more like.

She noticed Harry and Ron and shrugged. Then she filled her plate with to food that magically appeared and ate.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
----After the Feast----  
  
Hermione opened the door to Dumbledore's office to find it almost empty. Malfoy was already there, spinning a small, gold globe. Other than them, the office was empty. Malfoy stopped and looked at her with disgust.  
  
But before he could say anything, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore entered. "Good evening," McGonagall started. Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk and McGonagall stood beside it. "Firstly, congratulations to both of you and we, Professor Dumbledore and I, hope that this year my be your best, for this is the year-" McGonagall started to get tears in her eyes as she looked proudly at the two seventh years before her. "-That you truly begin to find yourselves and discover what you want to be. I am proud to say that--" McGonagall continued, but was interrupted by Dumbledore, who noticed Malfoy's furrowed eyebrows and _'what the-'_ expression.  
  
"Minerva," he said, holding his hand up. "We get the point. Maybe we should explain their duties and tasks to be done?" He got up and walked around to the front of the desk. He leaned against it as Malfoy rolled his eyes at McGonagall, who was reaching for a tissue.  
  
"I know, Albus, but its just so hard. It seems that only a few years ago, they were first years," she replied, dabbing her eyes.  
  
"Um, Professor," Hermione said gently. Malfoy looked at her. "It _was_ only a few years ago." McGonagall looked at Hermione and they both smiled. _'You're going to be a great witch, Hermione Granger,' _McGonagall thought.  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat and looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Our tasks are. . . ?" he asked, annoyed that this was taking so long.  
  
"Every night at 10:00 you two will patrol each corridor, making sure they are clear. If there are students, either send them to bed, or give them a warning. If you see the same student more than once, you're welcome to give them a detention. You will help younger years, more of the first years than others, if they need it--" Hermione nodded her head after each task as if checking them off.  
  
"—And anything else Professor—oh yes! We are planning a Christmas Party and you both are to attend. Not necessarily with each other. You can ask other people." Dumbledore clapped his hands once. "Now, Professor McGonagall will lead you to your Head Boy and Girl Tower. See you in the morning."  
  
"Come now," McGonagall said, exiting the room. Hermione and Malfoy followed.  
  
[A few hallways and staircases later]  
  
"This is your tower. You will remember it because it stands exactly opposite the Astronomy Tower," McGonagall said. They were standing in front of a door with a portrait of a mermaid. The mermaid had a pearly white tail and fin, and her long, brown hair covered her chest. She had brown eyes and a creamy complexion. "Your password is _'Peppermint Pastry'_ and, if you please, Ariel, (A/N: That's the mermaid's name. Ok, yes, I'm basing the mermaid off of my best friend. Happy, Ariel?? ) Peppermint Pastry."  
  
Ariel looked at Malfoy and giggled, then swung her portrait forward. Malfoy rolled his eyes and followed McGonagall and Hermione into the Head Common Room. Both Hermione and Malfoy looked around the gigantic room. To their left, there was a fireplace and a black couch. On either side of the couch was a chair. To their right, there was a big table with four chairs. Next to the table stood a large lamp and bookcase. _'Granger should be happy about that,'_ Malfoy thought to himself seeing Hermione's face light up at this. Directly ahead of the entrance was a staircase of maple wood. A maroon rug laid upon the stairs. Once you were up the stairs, directly in front of you was the bathroom and to your left, Malfoy's room, and on the right, Hermione's room.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked them through each room and said, "I trust that you two keep it rated G." Then she left and Malfoy whispered, "You don't have to worry about that."  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
"Come ON Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. "We were supposed to start our patrolling duties 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"Remind me _why_ we _both_ have to do this?" he yelled through his dormitory door, annoyed.  
  
Hermione inhaled deeply, then let it all out. _'This is going to be a loooong year,'_ she thought. Out loud she said, "Incase one of us gets hurt, the other can help, now come ON!!" Hermione started to pull out her wand. She had learned a spell over the summer—a spell Malfoy would be all too familiar with—and she couldn't wait to test it out.  
  
"What makes you think I'd help you?" Malfoy sneered from his room.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said quietly. Then she directed her wand towards Malfoy's room and concentrated on him. Then she muttered a few words and a beam of white light shot out of the tip of her want, went through his door, and – "OUCH!"  
  
Hermione smiled and walked up the stairs to his room. She pushed the door open and there, lying on Malfoy's emerald green bed, was a white ferret.  
  
The ferret made an angry noise as Hermione picked it up. "Come on, Malfoy, you bouncy little ferret," she said all too sweetly. Once outside Malfoy's room, the ferret flew away, towards the common room door. But it didn't take long until it hit the ground. The ferret made a few more angry noises and Hermione waved her wand. The ferret disappeared, and Malfoy reappeared, laying on the floor. He quickly jumped up and yelled angrily, "What the fuck did you do that for!?! And where did you learn that? If you learned it from that Moody, I'll--"  
  
"From a book," Hermione said simply as she walked passed him and out the common room door.  
  
"I should of known," he spat as he fixed his cloak and looked over at the bookcase as if wanting to find the book and destroy it. Then he fixed his hair and walked out after her.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
"Just because we have to work together on a lot of things and we have to patrol together, it doesn't change anything. We're not friends. I still hate you," Malfoy drawled, not looking at Hermione; his cold eyes were scanning the hallways, his lit up wand in front of him.  
  
"Good. And I still hate you," Hermione replied. Out of the corner of her mouth, she muttered, "You git," not thinking he would hear her, but he did. Malfoy stopped walking and turned to face her.

He glared at her, held his lit wand up to her face, and sneered, "Mudblood."  
  
Hermione returned the glare and crossed her arms. "I wish you would stop calling me that. It's getting old," she said.  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
Hermione groaned inwardly. "I hate you, Malfoy! You are impossible to be around!"  
  
"I hate you too, Granger, what else is new!?"  
  
"You are the biggest git in the world!"  
  
"I think we've established that, Mudblood!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Hermione shouted, her brown eyes dark and angry.  
  
"NO!" Malfoy towered over her, his own eyes were cold and steely.  
  
Hermione groaned again and then walked away back to the Tower, cursing Malfoy all along the way. Malfoy, however, remained where he was and stared after her. "Stupid Mudblood," he whispered icily, then walked in the opposite direction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
A/N: ok, tell me what you think of that chapter and review!  
  
Love ya lots!  
  
Dracoluver-13


	5. An Apology from Malfoy

A/N: Hey!!!!!! Here is Chapter 5, and I hope you all like it! Thank you for reviewing! Oh, and I don't know if any of you read my old story "Never Say Never", but I took it down a loooooooong time ago, and I might be putting it back up. So, be on the look out!! :)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: An Apology. . . From Malfoy  
  
Hermione awoke with a start that Saturday morning in mid-October. She had that dream again. _'Maybe I should tell Professor Dumbledore.'_ She picked out her uniform from her wardrobe and hopped in the shower. She let the warm water rinse the sweat from her body. Then she closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream while washing her hair and body. "There's a girl crying. . ." She paused and tried to identify the face of the girl. She recognized the brown hair, brown eyes, and light freckles. "That's me! But why on earth am I crying?" Hermione opened her eyes and turned the water off. Climbing out and wrapping a maroon towel around herself, she continued, "There was also a fading white light. It was bright at first, then it faded away." She got dressed and continued on. "And a person yelling. It's a guy, but I can't think of who--"  
  
"Talking to yourself? First sign of ending up in St. Mungo's," Malfoy said from the doorway. She'd been so busy talking, she didn't hear him come in.  
  
"Shut up," Hermione said and left.  
  
She arrived in the Great Hall 10 minutes later and sat down at the Gryffindor table by her best friends.  
  
"'Morning, Hermione," Ron said, helping himself to a waffle, muffin, bagel, and toast. Hermione stared at his heaping plate and was wondering how he could eat all that, when Harry caught her gaze and laughed.  
  
"What??" asked Ron defensively.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied, buttering a piece of toast. "So," she began. "What are you guys doing today? Oh, and since its Saturday, have you two finished your Herbology essay?" She bit into her toast.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione made a face and turned to Harry. "I was thinking that maybe all three of us could have a picnic for lunch out by the Old Tree and lake."  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Hermione was about to take another bite of her toast when she felt a small stab of pain in the back of her head. She dropped the toast onto her plate and brought her hands to her head. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Both Ron and Harry asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. It's just a headache. I've been getting them lately, but its just a headache. It's nothing." Hermione replied, slowly lowering her hands. But Ron and Harry still looked unconvinced.  
  
"Guys, I'm okay. See? My headache's gone. I'll see you at lunch, I'll bring the food." She put on her best smile, got up, and left, knowing very well that her headache had not disappeared.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Ron shrugged and bit into his bagel.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Hermione saw Harry and Ron sitting by the Old Tree, talking._ 'Probably about Quidditch or something,'_ Hermione thought, smiling to herself. She looked back to see if the basket of food was still floating behind her; it was. She continued walking and when she reached them, she grabbed the basket and waved her wand. Food, plates, and silverware flew out and settled themselves neatly upon the blanket Harry had brought.  
  
"How is sharing a tower with Malfoy? Has he done anything?" Harry asked, filling up his plate.  
  
"It's not that bad, actually. We did fight. . . once, a while ago. But we haven't talked to each other since. Mostly we just stay out of each other's way."  
  
"I figured you two would be fighting day and night," said Ron, surprised.  
  
"No, not really. It's kind of nice. But last night I was thinking about what I said on the train. Maybe there's a side to Malfoy we don't know." Hermione bit into her sandwich.  
  
"Hermione, we told you! We know the real Draco Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"No, seriously, Ron." She set her sandwich down. "What if there really is a side to Draco Malfoy that we don't know about? He really could be a completely different person!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why you punched him in 3rd year," Ron snorted.  
  
"Have you had to use a hex or anything on him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, yes. I've transformed him into a ferret, like Professor Moody did, but that's it!" She stifled a yawn. "Then you know the real Mal--" Harry started but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"You made him into a ferret?? How'd you do that?? That was one of my favorite parts of 4th year. . ."  
  
_'I hope Malfoy doesn't find out what I said about him,'_ Hermione thought as Ron rambled on about Malfoy the Ferret. But little did she know, Malfoy _had _heard her. He was standing behind the tree, listening to every word that was said about him. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt something he had never felt before. Ashamed. He felt ashamed of how he had treated Hermione through the past years and now._ "What if there really is a side to Draco Malfoy that we don't know about? He really could be a completely different person!"_ Those words echoed through his head and his feeling deepened as he walked away, thinking, _'What the hell is wrong with me? I feel ashamed! Malfoys don't feel ashamed!!'_  
  
"Um, Harry, Ron, I really am feeling a bit tired, so is it ok if I just go ahead and leave?" Hermione asked, fighting back another yawn.  
  
"Yeah, its okay," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione gave each of them a hug. "I'll see you l-l-later," her yawn escaped. She got up and started to walk back to the castle. She was surprised to see Malfoy ahead of her, shaking his head.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Hermione woke early the next day, Sunday, and went down to the Common Room, where she thought she'd be alone to touch up her homework. But she wasn't alone. Malfoy was down there as well, apparently doing the same thing.  
  
She set her books down on the table and got to work. Malfoy kept his head bent to his work but lifted his eyes to look at Hermione. She was looking at him and he dropped his gaze back to his work._ 'What is wrong with me? It's just Granger,'_ he thought.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, setting her quill down beside her parchment.  
  
"What do you want?" He replied, still not meeting her eye.  
  
"I- I just wanted to thank you for- for catching me when I fell off the broom. . . at Ron's house. . ."  
  
Malfoy stopped writing and looked at her. They caught each others eye, and, for a split second, Hermione's heart jumped. Her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened. She had thanked Malfoy. _Malfoy_. She had_ thanked_ him. And her heart fluttered slightly when he looked at her. _'What is going on?_' she asked herself. '_Since when did my heart do that?_' The guilt inside Malfoy was building up, but he just pushed it away. "I- It's okay. . ." he replied. The guilt came back, stronger than ever. _'Aw, fuck it,'_ he thought. He set down his quill.  
  
"Granger, I. . . I- I'm s-sorry about what I said to you at Weasel's house during the Quidditch." He looked down at his hands. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "And, about our first night here." Hermione stared at him. It was one thing for her to thank him, but for _Malfoy_ to _apologize?!_  
  
"Malfoy, are you felling okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" He stood up. "Look, this isn't easy for me, okay? I am not supposed to fell guilty or- or ashamed. Malfoy's do not feel that. But now I do. And I don't know why either, but whenever I see you, the guilt builds up and all the past years of tormenting you come back to haunt me. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. You know what?" Malfoy laughed lightly. "Malfoys aren't supposed to apologize, either." He paused. "But I am."  
  
Hermione stood, gathered, gathered her books and said while walking past him, "Maybe you do have a heart after all." She turned her head and gave him a small smile.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: HEY!!! How'd you like that?? Poor Draco......Sigh he is sooooooo unbelievably hott!!! Oh! And my friend, Ariel, (her ID is mermaidQt) has a story too! Its called "Don't touch what you can't have" its really good. But don't forget about me when you read it!!! I still need love and reviewers too! LoL. It'll be awhile before I can post chapter 6 cuz my chapter 7 is still under construction and I want to complete 7 and part of 8 before I post 6.  
  
Dracoluver-13 


	6. If he dies so will you

A/N: Hey, I'm SOOO sorry for the delay. I've had to take care of my little cousin, Heidi, so.....and she DOESN'T leave me alone...so yeah... anyways, thanks for waiting, and I'm sooo sorry!  
--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: "If he dies, so will you" "Come on, Harry!" Hermione was sitting by him at breakfast. "It's already the end of November! We need to do our Christmas shopping!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down! We have plenty of time." Harry looked to Ron for help, but he was busy talking to Seamus about the Chudley Canons.  
  
"Yeah, plenty of time if you want to by a Nutcracker and walnuts," Hermione mumbled, forfeiting. She let go of Harry's arm and turned back to her pancakes.  
  
The sound of glass being tapped on was heard and Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out. "Good morning, students. I'd like to announce that this year and this year only, there will be a Christmas Party held on Christmas Eve at 8:00pm. Everyone is invited and to those who need to do their Christmas shopping,--" Hermione looked at Harry, who now seemed to have an interest in his eggs. "--there is a special Hogsmeade trip that will be allowed starting tomorrow through December 5th. Thank you," Dumbledore sat down.  
  
Instantly, the Great Hall buzzed with excited chatter and Hermione could feel someone's eyes on her. She lifted her eyes and saw Malfoy staring at her from across the Hall. She looked down at her plate, then back at him. He was still watching her. Malfoy realized she was returning the stare and smirked. He went back to talking to Goyle, but seconds later, his eyes swerved back to Hermione, who smiled. Malfoy gave a small grin, and looked away.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
The two seventh years were patrolling the corridors that night. When they reached the 7th floor, the floor the Gryffindor Tower was on (A/N: I'm not sure which floor it is. . . my friend told me if it was, but I forgot. . . so I just put 7th), they looked up and down the hallway. "Is it just me, or is it getting cold?" Hermione whispered, looking at a vase in front of them. She shivered involuntarily. Malfoy raised one furrowed eyebrow, for he thought it was quite warm, but he took off his cloak and gave it to her. "Here," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione put it on and let it hang from her shoulders. The bottom brushed against the stone floor.  
  
"It's a bit long," Malfoy said, watching. He took out his wand and gave it a quick wave. The cloak shortened instantly, leaving a few inches between the hem and the floor. Before she could reply, Peeves the Poltergeist burst out of the vase which was now shattered to pieces and she grabbed Malfoy's arm, frightened. When she saw it was Peeves, Hermione let go of the breath she had been holding and released Malfoy's arm. "Peeves!" she hissed, trying to keep quiet. She pulled out her wand and whispered, _"Everte Statum!"_ Peeves flew backward, slammed into the wall, and, cackling, he vanished.  
  
"Stealing one of my spells, Granger?" Malfoy looked down at her and a half- smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, and said, "Well, it is a good spell." She recalled the Dueling Club in their second year. '_It is a good spell. . . He didn't have to use it on Harry, but it's a good spell all the same,'_ she thought.  
  
They continued walking down the corridor and Malfoy slowly made his way to take a hold of her hand. Their fingertips touched and they both looked down at their hands, then up at each other. Hermione looked into Malfoy's eyes, and he looked into hers. She noticed his eyes were no longer the cold, steely gray. They had been replaced by warm pools of water. As she looked deeper into his eyes, she found love, warmth, and a care that hadn't been there before.  
  
Malfoy looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Staring back at him was no longer the girl he had once considered a Mudblood and hated. He looked down at their hands, and with his own, grasped hers. His thumb stroked the surface of her hand as he gazed back into her eyes. With his other hand, he caressed her cheek, and ran a finger along her smooth jaw line.  
  
Malfoy slowly leaned in, brushing the bushy hair from her eyes. But he didn't stop moving toward her._ 'Oh God,'_ Hermione thought. _'He's getting close. Much too--'_ But her train of thought was broken their lips touched. His lips were soft on hers and she found herself kissing him back._ '—close. . .'_ she finished, completely lost in his warmth. She slid her tongue in and cupped his face in her hands. Malfoy slipped his own in and caressed Hermione's tongue. He ran a hand through her hair then moved his hands down her back. Hermione let go of his hand so he could do so, and sucked on his bottom lip. Malfoy broke the kiss for air, and Hermione whispered while looking back into his eyes, "What is going on with us, Malfoy?"  
  
"Draco," he replied, and Hermione looked at him questionably. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You can call me Draco," he said, smiling. This was something never seen. Malfoys never smiled. But here was Draco, showing a true smile, his white teeth glittering in the moonlight that shown through the windows.  
  
"Draco. . ." she whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips met again, and Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she let him through. His tongue grazed over her own, and his hands slid down and grasped her hip. He moaned into Hermione's mouth, and she laughed.  
  
Peeking around the corner and staring at them, her jaw dropped, was Ginny Weasley. Furious at Hermione and herself, she quietly ran back to the Gryffindor common room, now that she knew what the crash was that Peeves had caused. That was the reason she was there: to find out what the noise had been. Unfortunately she happened to see more than she wished.  
  
Hermione pulled away. She took ahold of his hand and they started walking again. "Draco?" she asked. "You- you aren't like you're mother and father, are you? What did you mean on September 1st on the train about Lucius?"  
  
"My Father. . . he wants me to be just like him, but he's a Death eater, you know that, and I don't want to be one. He doesn't know, though; I'd be severely punished if he did. I've been trying to make him proud all my life, but nothing ever seems to be good enough. Like I said on the train, if I get a good mark, he's glad for a second then he goes back to hating everything I do," he explained, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I think you've got to stand up for yourself. Show him that you're not his shadow. Start living your life, not his."  
  
Draco didn't answer, and Hermione didn't push him for one.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
The next day, Ginny Weasley sat at breakfast watching the entrance for the Head Girl. As soon as she entered, Ginny ran over to her. "Ginny, wha--" Hermione started, but Ginny pulled her out into the hallway.  
  
"How could you?" she asked angrily. Hermione was confused. "How could I what?" she asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid, Hermione! I saw you! How could you do it? How could you kiss Malfoy??"  
  
"You saw? But--"  
  
"It's Malfoy, Hermione! MALFOY! Don't you remember what he said to you at my house??" Ginny yelled. Several students around them looked at them strangely.  
  
"He apologized! He's changed!" Hermione said defensively.  
  
"People don't change that quickly! Hopefully, one day you'll see that!!" Ginny stomped off, leaving Hermione alone.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
It had been a week since Hermione's and Ginny's argument and neither of them has spoken to each other. Hermione, though, had been surprised that Ginny hadn't told Harry and Ron about her and Draco, for her friends, showed no sign of knowing.  
  
Draco and Hermione were in their common room working on their Transfiguration homework that Professor McGonagall assigned yesterday, when the Professor herself walked in, looking worried. "Professor?" Hermione asked, closing her book.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you need to come with me. It's about your Father. He was attacked at work and is in critical condition. He- he may die within a day or two."  
  
Draco stood up. "So?" he asked. Both Hermione and McGonagall jumped slightly, shocked at his response. "'So?'?" McGonagall repeated. "Mr. Malfoy, you don't understand. If your Father dies--"  
  
"No, you don't understand, Professor. All my life I've been forced to live as a shadow to him, to walk in his footsteps. This is my chance to be free of him and live my own life!"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you won't have much of a life to live," McGonagall replied, looking anxious.  
  
"What does that mean?" Draco asked apprehensively.  
  
"It means, that if your father dies, so will you." McGonagall said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: hehehe, evil me.... Well, how'd you like that chapter?? Chapter 7 will be up in about a few days to 1 week! Read and Review!!!!! 


	7. Heated Passion

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. And on Sunday I'm leaving for a week, so I won't be able to post chapter 8 until I get back. Sorry! Read and Review! Oh, the song, or actually, its used as a poem, does NOT belong to me, it belongs to the artist. But I had to change it a little so. . . Read and Review!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Heated Passion  
  
"What??" Both Hermione and Draco asked. Hermione stood and held Draco's hand.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your father placed some sort of spell on you when you were born so that his life span would be tied to yours. If he died, so would you." McGonagall paused and looked at the two faces._ 'Your father is mental, Draco,'_ Hermione thought. McGonagall continued, "We're not sure why he did this, or why he came here for help, but we are sure of this: Unless you want to die, you can't let your father die." Draco looked at Hermione. He most definitely didn't want to die.  
  
"What do I have to do?" He asked McGonagall.  
  
"Come with me. Miss Granger, you may come too, if you wish."  
  
All three of them walked hurriedly to the Hospital Wing. On the way there, McGonagall explained, "You will need to brew a strong Healing Potion when we reach the Hospital, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
They soon reached the room and entered. Inside, Lucius was lying on a bed. He was not a pretty sight. His lips were cracked and bleeding, he had gashes all over his body and his robes were torn up. Bruises covered his face and his long, blonde hair was in a tangle of knots and, in some places, stained with dark red blood.  
  
"Draco. . ." Lucius mumbled, not noticing Hermione, who was in a dark corner. She didn't think it would be good if he saw her with Draco. Blood dripped out of his mouth as he spoke and coughed. Draco stared at his father, not even being able to recognize him.  
  
"This way, Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey directed him over to a table with a cauldron and potion ingredients. "Why can't you make it?" Draco asked, staring at the potion ingredients, then looking up at Pomfrey.  
  
"It wouldn't be the same," she replied.  
  
He rolled his eyes, quickly added the ingredients, mixed, heated, and bottled the Healing Potion. He carried the bottle over to his father and poured it down his throat. In seconds, the bruises, gashes, and blood disappeared, leaving only his torn robes.  
  
"Thank you for doing this for me, Draco. You will make a great Deat--" Lucius was interrupted by Draco, who spat, "I didn't. I did it for me."  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
It was Saturday, and Hermione was reading her favorite book by the fireplace. She flipped a page of _Hogwarts, A History_ when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a folded piece of parchment floating down to her. She set her book down and held out her hands. The folded parchment landed smoothly into Hermione's palms, and with one quick glance up at Draco's closed door, she pulled at the corners of the note and it opened. Inside, it read:  
  
'I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me 

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And that reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you 

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear--'

Hermione started to get tears in the corner of her eyes, but kept reading.

'—I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

The reason is you, Hermione.

Hermione,  
  
I know that I've apologized for treating you badly, but it doesn't feel like its enough. So I've written this poem for you, (A/N: I know it's actually by Hoobastank, but I need Draco to write it. I LOVE that song, lol, anyways) even though poetry isn't really what I do. Again, I'm sorry for the past years, and I know it will take awhile for you to forgive me, but I want you to try. Would you like to go to the Christmas Party with me? Please reply with your answer.

Love,

Draco"  
  
Hermione reread the poem and looked up towards Draco's room. _'I'll give you an answer, Draco.'_ She smiled, dropped the note, and ran up the stairs. She stopped outside his room to catch her breath, and then opened his door to see Draco reading on his bed.  
  
Draco looked up from his book and grinned. He set the book aside, got up and walked over to Hermione. "Did you decide--?" He started but Hermione pressed a finger to his lips to silence him and smiled.  
  
Without a word, she placed her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Draco welcomed the kiss and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and ran her fingers through his silvery-blonde hair.  
  
Draco ran his tongue over her bottom lip and carried her over to his bed. He broke the kiss and set her down. He smiled and Hermione laid down, looking at him. Draco removed his tie and shirt to reveal a muscular chest. _'Probably from all that Quidditch,'_ she thought. He bent over and lay down over her so he was about a head below her chin. She looked down at him with anticipation as he smiled back up at her. Draco started unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione arched her back so he could slip it off. He tossed the shirt to the side, then lifted himself and slid forward so he was eyelevel with Hermione.  
  
The taste of Draco's kiss still lingered on her lips. She couldn't remember ever being kissed like that by Harry. "Kiss me again, Draco. No one's ever made me feel that way," she whispered.

Hermione pressed herself to Draco the best she could. A lump formed in his throat. He knew he couldn't have her. She was "Potter's Property." He had seen the two of them, hand-in-hand with Ron at their side, walking to class. Draco lie there, motionless, tormented.  
  
Her breath whispered across his lips. Her mouth brushed his. Her tongue touched his lower lip. With a moan, he swept his arms around her, grasped the back of her shoulders, and claimed her mouth. Draco drank deeply of her sweetness, desire ripping threw him as she gently moved against him. He ran a hand down her side, grasping her hip.  
  
Hermione drew back, face flushed, lips round and tempting. Slowly, with some difficulty because she was lying down, she removed her bra.  
  
"Touch me, Draco."  
  
Draco's eyes riveted to her breasts. She was more beautiful than he'd imagined. He ached to touch her, to taste her.  
  
Closing his eyes, he swallowed. "Hermione," Draco said, his voice husky and out of breath. "If I do, I won't be able to stop."  
  
Hermione lifted her head and whispered in his ear, "Maybe I don't want you to stop." She pulled her head away.  
  
"Hermione. . ." He cupped her breasts then ran his thumbs over her hardened peaks.  
  
Hermione gasped at the contact, aroused. "I need you to . . . touch me."  
  
He brushed his palm across her satiny belly, savoring the soft, firm feel of her. "But I _am _touching you."  
  
She bit her lip. A blush crept over her cheeks. "Yes, I noticed that. . . and I like it. . . but. . . . I'm aching."  
  
He smiled, awash with male pride, and nuzzled her stomach. He could tell her a thing or two about aching. After dipping his tongue into her navel, he raised his head. "There?"  
  
She squirmed, her fingers knotting in his hair. She wet her lips. The pink in her cheeks darkened. "Lower."  
  
He exhaled. With his haze locked on hers, he slid his hand down her skirt and into a tangle of curls. His heart pounded as her body trembled and she gasped.  
  
Draco paused, but Hermione nodded, encouraging him to continue. Nudging her legs apart, he slid down to explore her more intimately. He slid her skirt down to her ankles, then took them off, along with her knickers. He breathed in her woman's scent, and touched her.  
  
Hermione moaned, sliding her knees upward to grant him better access.  
  
He dipped his head to taste her. She moved against him. The sexy sounds she made sent desire surging through him. She responded to ever touch, every stroke of his tongue. He smiled, seeking her hidden treasures as he savored her sweetness.  
  
She shifted her hips, and his finger slipped inside her. She was so tight. He glanced up. Hermione's eyes were wide, her lips parted. He pushed farther into her reclaiming her, exalting in the knowledge that no man had touched her this way. Not even Potter.  
  
He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She sighed as he moved his mouth back over her, teasing her with his tongue and teeth. He slipped a second finger inside her to join the first; stroking her until she moaned and her lovely breasts rose and fell with her rapid breathing.  
  
He slid his other hand beneath her to squeeze her firm arse, while lifting her again to his mouth. He groaned, losing himself in the taste and feel of her.  
  
Hermione rocked against him. A low moan tore from her throat, then she tensed and cried out. He coaxed her with his tongue and the steady thrust of his fingers as her hips arched off the bed.  
  
Not until she stilled did Draco move beside her to take her in his arms. He kissed her hair and stroked her back, while she rested at his side. For long moments he held her, an odd warmth spreading inside him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, Draco and Hermione did NOT have sex, they just made out. Anyways, Review!!  
  
Dracoluver-13


	8. Occlumency

OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for keeping you guys waiting!! I've been out of town, then had writer's block, then . . . yeah. I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry! Thanks for reviewing tho, and read!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Occlumency  
  
Hermione woke early that morning to see Draco sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled, remembering last night. She brushed his hair from his face. He was smiling. _'I wonder what he's dreaming about,'_ Hermione thought, leaning over him and placing a kiss on his forehead. She had barely pulled away when Draco's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione teased, looking into his gray orbs. Draco smiled. "Morning, Miss Granger," he replied. While he was straddled beneath her, he couldn't help but think about the two of them. He thought about the kisses they had exchanged while on duty, and the previous night. But his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, who, out of curiosity, asked, "Draco? What did you dream about last night?"  
  
Draco was surprised by this question, but answered anyway. "You."  
  
"Really?" she asked, thinking of the smile she had seen on Draco's face only a few minutes before. She couldn't help but smile herself.  
  
"Yeah. . . why?"  
  
Hermione lowered her head down as she spoke. "No reason." Her lips touched his and she cupped his face in her hands. Draco traced her upper lip with his tongue and ran a hand through her hair. Hermione inhaled through her nose as she deepened their kiss and caressed his cheek by rubbing her thumbs back and forth.  
  
Draco ran a hand up and down her back and Hermione pulled away, but still remained close enough so he could feel her breath on his face. "This is definitely not G-rated," she whispered and smiled, remember what McGonagall told them in the beginning of the year.  
  
Both 7th years laughed, then Draco's face got serious. He looked deep into her eyes, confused. "Hermione," he began, sitting up. Hermione got off him and sat beside him. Draco placed a hand over hers. "What's going on with us? I mean, last year, I hated you and couldn't stand to be around you. But now, it's like I can't take my eyes off of you. I've got all these feelings in me that I've never felt before," he stopped and Hermione looked at him.  
  
"You've got those feelings too? It's odd. I mean, I've had them before, but not like this," Hermione replied, and a small grin appeared on her face. "I guess I never thought have them toward a _Malfoy_." Draco playfully made a face and Hermione gave him a quick kiss. "Come on," she said, pulling him out of his dark green bed. "We'd better get to class. Flitwick'll kill us if we're late."  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Charms working on making objects invisible, then appear again (A/N: I didn't know if that would go under charms or transfiguration, but I've already had them doing transfiguration homework, so I put this in charms.). Hermione was trying to calm Crookshanks down so she could try the spell, but ended up with scratches on her hands. "Crookshanks, calm down!"  
  
Ron was having a hard time making his owl, Pigwidgeon, disappear, and when he saw Flitwick coming his way, he panicked and hid Pig beneath his desk. Then he acted as if Pig was right in front of him, invisible. (A/N: I can sooo see Ron doing something like this!)  
  
"Where's your owl, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, he's right there." Ron put on his best concentration face and pointed to an empty space on his desk. Harry grinned while Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Professor Flitwick looked at Ron knowingly, and Pig hooted loudly from beneath the desk.  
  
Ron looked up at the Professor sheepishly.  
  
While Flitwick helped him with the spell, Hermione turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"Do you think you could teach me Occlumency?" she asked, as if it was no big deal. Harry was attempting to make Hedwig invisible, but was flabbergasted by this question, and managed to turn his owl into a nice, pink goose. "What?!?" he asked, looking at her as though she was mental.  
  
Hermione fixed Hedwig. "I'm serious, Harry."  
  
"Um, why?"  
  
"Just because. I think it would be fascinating to learn about."  
  
Harry hesitated. "Um. . . okay."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Hermione just finished her spell, and looked at her hands. She waved her wand and the scratches were gone. She turned back to Harry and smiled.  
  
"Just meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room after lunch. We have an hour before my next class then. The password is _'Patronus'_." Harry said.  
  
"I'll be in the library for lunch, so I'll see you in the Common Room." Class ended and thy put their things away. Harry tried to give her a kiss, but Hermione ducked under his arm and rushed off to Arithmancy. Harry looked after her, confused. _'What's going on? Oh well, it's probably nothing. She's probably just in a hurry,'_ he thought, heading for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was on her way to class, her books close to her chest.  
  
_'What am I going to do?'_ she asked herself.  
  
It's obvious isn't it? her inner voice spoke.  
  
_'What's obvious?'_  
  
You like Draco.  
  
_'No I don't.'_ Hermione argued.  
  
Then why'd you do that last night and this morning? her inner voice challenged.  
  
_'We didn't do anything. . .'_  
  
Sure you didn't. . . her inner voice faded out and the truth was, Hermione _did_ remember what happened with Draco.  
  
During Arithmancy, Hermione tried her best to concentrate, but the Professor knew something was wrong. When he asked, Hermione simply replied, "Nothing, Professor."  
  
After class, Hermione gathered her things and walked absentmindedly to the library. She was too busy arguing with her inner voice that she liked Harry (Then why didn't you kiss him? her inner voice asked.) that she didn't notice she had walked into someone.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione picked up her books from the floor and stood back up to meet piercing green eyes, long, brown hair and a smirk that could've matched Draco's a long time ago. Faith Pierce.  
  
"Shut up, Pierce," Hermione spat.  
  
"Going to the library, are we?" Faith asked, looking down at Hermione, for she was a few inches taller.  
  
"What do you think? That I just walked over here for no reason?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say you were walking. . . you were more like floating. Did you finally find a way to make yourself presentable?" Faith looked at Hermione's bushy hair and basically no figure in her robes. "Or were you always like that?" Faith smirked and walked away.  
  
Hermione glared at Faith, but pushed the thought of hexing her away, and walked into the library. She picked a table, and started to read. Soon after, she felt a dull pain in the back of her head. _'Ugh, not again!'_ she thought. _'Why am I getting all these headaches?? I've had one almost every day!'  
_  
-ooooooo-  
  
After lunch, Hermione put her books in her bag and made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower. On her way, she realized she had a bruise on her arm where she had bumped into Faith. _'How could I bruise? I barely bumped into her! Strange,'_ she thought, rubbing the spot, and wincing a little in pain.  
  
She reached the Tower and said, "Patronus."  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Haven't seen you in awhile. How's Head Girl duty?" The Fat Lady asked as she swung forward.  
  
"Hello. It's good," she replied, walking in to see Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Ok, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, walking over.  
  
"Yes. Positive."  
  
Harry leaned in a little and tried to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Hermione backed away, saying, "Harry, please. I need to concentrate."  
  
"Hermione, what is going on? You haven't let me give you even a kiss on the cheek in a long time. What's up?" Harry looked at her, concerned.  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry? Nothing's different. It's nothing, honest," Hermione felt bad for lying a little, but she didn't know how she felt about Draco. . . even after last night. But she was sure she loved Harry.  
  
"Ok, well, let's do this." He led her over to the area he set up by the fireplace and pulled out his wand. "Ok, the main idea of this is to keep the attacker, me, out of your mind. I will use the spell, and you must NOT let me see your memories and thoughts. You have to fight back. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Hermione braced herself.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
_"Legilimens!_" Harry shouted and Hermione fell to her knees. She clapped her hands against her head as she fell to the floor.  
  
Memories were whirling around inside her mind. . . . She was getting Sorted. . . . The day Harry and Ron had befriended her. . . Becoming Petrified. . . . Saving Sirius Black from the Dementors. . . the day Harry won the Triwizard Tournament. . . The day she realized Harry liked her. . . . Draco kissing her in the hallway. . .  
  
_'No! Not that one! That's mine and ONLY mine!!'_ Hermione yelled inside her head.  
  
. . Draco and her in bed. . .  
  
"Oh, God," was all Hermione could manage to say.  
  
Harry stopped, and lowered his wand. "Nothing, huh?" he asked, way too calmly. "NOTHING??? YOU CALL SLEEPING WITH DRACO MALFOY NOTHING?? How could you DO this, HERMIONE! _We_ _were_ together!! I had NO idea that you were the type that did this, but _oh_," he walked away, shaking his head. "Now I know." With that, he walked out of the room, slamming the Common Room door behind him.  
  
Hermione sat there, and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them close. She looked into the fire, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Ron had been working on his homework inside his dormitory, but came out to see what all the yelling was about and heard everything. He saw Harry leave and ran down the stairs. He went over to Hermione and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He heard everything, but yet he wasn't mad. He was a little upset though that she had cheated on Harry, but it passed. He pulled Hermione close and she rested her head on his shoulder. "What did you hear?" she whispered, and Ron wiped a tear that leaked from her eye away.  
  
"Nothing," he lied. He felt that she would tell him about her and Draco when she was ready. Harry just happened to find out the wrong way. Hermione seemed to believe him and let him comfort her. He rocked her back and forth and rested his head on top of hers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hehehe, ok not much of a cliffhanger, but that's ok I guess. again I'm sooo sorry to keep you waiting, and I PROMISE: no more trips for a looooooong time.  
  
Anyways, how about that? Ron, comforting her. Aawwww!! And how about that headache??? Hasn't she been getting those a lot lately?? And that bruise!? How could she bruise so easily?? hehehe Review!!!


	9. The Christmas Party

Here's chapter 9!! Hope you enjoy it and thanx for reviewing. I would've posted yesterday, but I had to go do my school supplies shopping, and of course, I had to get school clothes. . . hehe. anyway, here you are:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: The Christmas Party  
  
(Christmas Eve)  
  
"I can't believe this, Ron. She cheated on me with MALFOY!" Harry retold the things he saw to Ron the next day.  
  
"Harry." Ron, who was sitting on his bed in their dormitory, said.  
  
"I mean, she could've just said she was with Malfoy, but _nooo_, she had to go and two-time me and make me make a fool of myself.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I really had no idea that she was the type of girl that would do that, but I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover, can you? It makes me so—"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"What?!?" Harry turned around to face him and stopped waving his arms around angrily. They fell to his side. "What, Ron?"  
  
"Listen, mate, don't take this the wrong way or anything, and I know it hurts, and I know it makes you upset, but she can't really help who she loves, Harry."  
  
"LOVE?" Who said anything her loving him." Harry paused. "She doesn't, does she?"  
  
_'Oi. Wrong thing to say,'_ Ron thought, getting up. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be outside if you need me." He left, leaving Harry staring after him.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
It was 7:00 that night and Hermione was getting ready for the party. She stood in front of her wardrobe, her arms crossed over her chest. Finally, she decided on a long, silky, maroon dress that complimented her skin tone. She looked in the mirror, thinking that maroon looked really good on her. The dress had little straps about an inch wide that tied at the shoulder, leaving the excess strap to lie down against her body. The dress was tight around her chest and waist, then loose around her legs.  
  
Hermione heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said, using her wand to fix her hair. Draco entered her room.  
  
"You look great," he said, leaning against the doorway in his dress robes.  
  
"Thanks. So do you," she replied, tossing her wand to the side in defeat.

"Here," Draco walked over toward her with his wand out. He did something with it and her hair lay loose, straight, and shiny down her back. With another wave, part of her hair was twisted around up into a half-bun, half of her hair still down. Hermione stared into her reflection and gave a small smile. She could still see Harry's and Ginny's angry faces imprinted in her mind. She tried to hide it, but Draco wasn't fooled. He turned her around so she faced him and rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione broke down then, tears falling down her cheeks. "Draco, Harry knows. Ginny knows. And- and. . ."  
  
"What?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Harry knows about us! And so does Ginny. Ginny hasn't spoken to me for weeks, and Harry found out yesterday. Only, he kind of saw it. . . . I had him teach me Occlumency and I completely forgot about how the attacker can see your memories, and he sort of saw us. . . ."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her and rubbed the back of her head. "It's ok, Hermione. It really is. Shh. It's ok. It'll be alright. Shh. . . ." He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "We'll go to the party, and we'll show them that you are happy and that their cold-shoulder acts aren't working, okay? You're better than Potter and Weasley, do you know that? Potter survived a curse and got a scar. He's always surrounded by Daily Prophet reporters and has no privacy. How great is that? And as for the Weasley girl, she's always surrounded by her brothers and she can't do anything on her own. Who wants that? But you. _You_ are smart, beautiful, funny, fun to be around, and you are normal. You don't have to live in a shadow, you don't have to be followed around like some celebrity. That is something to be proud of, Hermione. Besides," Draco continued, wiping a tear away from Hermione's face. "You're mine. That is something to be _especially_ proud of."  
  
Hermione smiled and laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. Draco enveloped her in his arms again and kissed her back. She opened her mouth and let him through. Draco's tongue slid through into her mouth and their tongues moved together. As she was tangled in this bliss, she realized that she _had _fallen in love with Draco.  
  
She pulled away and smiled, wiping her eyes. Draco used his wand and fixed her makeup so it wasn't messed up. Her eyes weren't puffy with crying now. They were like they had been before. "Thank you," she said, picking up her wand.  
  
"You're welcome." There was a pause and an awkward silence followed those words.  
  
"Now, what did you come in here for? I'm sure you didn't come in here to listen to me cry," Hermione was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Oh, that. I just wanted to let you know that you can go ahead to the party. I'm going to patrol the hallways first, then I'll meet you there. Ok?"  
  
"That's fine," she replied. She put her wand away in her trunk and turned the face Draco. "I'll see you there."  
  
"Ok," Draco gave her a quick kiss and left.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Draco was walking down the hallways on the fifth floor and thought about what just happened. He had actually made her feel better about herself and the whole "Harry finding out" thing. He smiled to himself. But his smile disappeared when he saw Faith heading his way in a breathtaking silver dress. She had tried to hit on him several times before and he had found out that she was not "his type".  
  
"Hey, Draco," Faith cooed.  
  
"Hi, Faith," Draco replied dully.  
  
"Where are you going? The party is the other way," she ran her fingers down his neck.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm doing my Head Boy duties first," Draco spat, taking her fingers off him.  
  
"But _Draco_," Faith whined, putting her hands on his shoulders. She ran a hand down to his pants.  
  
Draco grabbed her hands and threw them at her. "Not now, not ever, _Pierce_." With that, he walked away.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Hermione looked around the Great Hall for the 3rd time, but still no sign of Draco. _'Where is he?_' She asked herself. _'He promised me he'd be here.'  
_  
"Who are you looking for, 'Mione?" Ron asked. He himself was looking for Harry. "Because if it's Harry, I can't help you there. I haven't seen him since this morning. He said he'd be here, but--"  
  
"Ron," Hermione interrupted. Ron looked at her. "What would you say. . . if I told you Draco and I were together—hypothetically speaking of course."  
  
Ron continued to look at her. "I'd say it was fine with me, because you can't help who you love." But the way he was looking at her made her realize he already knew. She gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"No problem. But if he so much as hurts you. . . he--- ooh, Pumpkin Pastries. . ."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron strolled off into the crowd.  
  
"Looking for someone?" a cool voice said behind Hermione. She turned. Ginny was standing there, arms crossed.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Hermione said, careful to avoid her eye's. Ever since that day Ginny pulled Hermione out into the hallway, Ginny hadn't been very pleasant around her.  
  
"Looking for Malfoy?" she asked, and, not giving Hermione a chance to answer, said, "Obviously he doesn't really care, since he's not here." Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I told you this would happen. I told you-- -"  
  
"Ginny. Shut up." Hermione walked away from her and went into the hallway. She saw Draco walking toward her.  
  
"Sorry. I got held up," he said thinking about Faith. He involuntarily shuddered.  
  
"It's okay. Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Draco held out and arm and Hermione took it. They walked into the Great Hall. As they entered, Harry (who finally arrived) and Ron stared at them. Harry looked angry, and Ron held him back. Hermione could hear him saying "Harry, stop. You're acting like a kid. She can't help it. She loves Malfoy."  
  
But Draco wasn't paying attention. He saw something that made him stop walking. In the corner of the Great hall, stood Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, but when Draco didn't answer, she followed his gaze and saw Lucius. Lucius looked twice as furious as Harry.  
  
"Draco, this is your chance. This is your chance to stand up for yourself in front of your father."  
  
"I can't, Hermione. I can't." Draco finally broke his and his father's eye contact to look at her.  
  
"Yes you can! Draco, just do it. Just get up there and get it over with. If you don't, you might live in his shadow forever."  
  
"I- I. . . fine." Draco walked up to the stage that Dumbledore and McGonagall had put up for the party. Once he was on the stage, Draco said _"Sonorus."_ Everybody's eyes were on him. Including his father's.  
  
"This song that I'm going to sing is for somebody in this room--" he looked at his father. "But I won't say who. I think that person will know. Okay. . ." Draco prepared himself, then started.  
  
"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you"

Draco kept eye contact with his father. Lucius's sneer deepened."Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly Afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you"Hermione looked over at Lucius who was so outraged he looked ready to kill. Then she looked back up at Draco."I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be. . ."The crowd cheered (they seemed to have forgotten it was Malfoy) and Draco walked off the stage and back toward Hermione, still keeping eye contact with his father. Lucius got up, started to walk over to him, but changed his mind and walked out the door.  
  
"It worked, Draco! It worked!" Hermione hugged Draco while he just stood there, in shock, glad to have gotten it over with  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: HEY!!!!! Hope u liked it! GO DRACO!!!!!!!!!! awwwwww. . . they love each other. . . how sweet!! NEways, review!! I want to know what you guys think! chapter 10 up soon! 


	10. Blood?

Hey everybody. Told ya chapter 10 would be up soon! Lol, I am such a dork. Oh well. NEways, here ya go and thanks for reviewing!! Have any of you thought about what's wrong with Hermione? I mean, she coughs, has headaches, is tired a lot, she bruised really easily. . . . hehehe I'm gonna shut up and let you read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Blood?  
  
Draco finally took it all in that it was over with. He had stood up for himself in front of his father and he didn't regret it. He looked at Hermione who was hugging him, saying "It worked! Draco it really worked!" Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Parvati Patil had climbed up on the stage and started singing.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to," she replied, taking his hand and they walked out into the crowd.  
  
When they reached the dance floor, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, while Draco snaked his arms around her waist. Hermione rested her head against his chest, listening to the music and his steady heartbeat. They moved together slowly with the music, both completely lost in each other's warmth.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
Draco and Hermione were sitting down at one of the tables, talking and drinking Pumpkin juice. Hermione yawned and Draco asked, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, getting up. Draco stood up and took her hand in his. They walked toward the Great Hall doors but were stopped by Harry.  
  
"Malfoy, shove off. I have to speak to Hermione," he said, blocking their way.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, _Potter_, Hermione chose me, so _you _shove off," Draco spat back.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Hermione."  
  
"Then you can stand here all night long," Draco replied and pushed past Harry, Hermione following him. (A/N: ooo score Draco/Hermione 1, Harry 0. hehehe)  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Draco asked, seeing her bruise on her arm.  
  
Hermione covered it with her hand. "It's nothing. I just bumped into Pierce on my way to the library."  
  
"You bumped into her. How could you bruise like that then?"

"I don't know. It's weird. But its just a bruise. It'll go away." Hermione kept walking beside Draco and talked as if it were normal to bruise that easily.  
  
"Has anything else happened like that?" Draco wanted to know. They were almost at their Tower.  
  
"No, not really. But one time, in Potions, I had to have Ron help me lift a cauldron onto my desk. I suppose I couldn't lift it on my own because we haven't used them in awhile."  
  
"Ok. . ." They arrived at the portrait and Draco said, _"Peppermint Pastry_."  
  
Ariel the Mermaid winked at Draco as she swung open and they entered the Common Room.  
  
"I'm going to lay down on the couch. I'm really tired. Can you wake me up when it's time to patrol the hallways?" Hermione asked, walking over to the couch. Draco followed.  
  
"Sure," he said. Hermione layed down and looked back up at him. Draco bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll wake you up in a little while." He waved his wand (which he kept in his pocket) and Hermione's dress had changed into her school robes and his dress robes changed into his school robes. "Your dress is upstairs."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione's voice drifted off as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Good night, Hermione," Draco said, kissing her again. He got up, sat on the chair next to the couch and watched her sleep.  
  
_'You sleep so much. It scares me, Hermione. Do you know that? You're always tired, you get headaches almost daily, you bruise, you cough, and you need help lifting things that you didn't need help with before. It scares me,'_ Draco thought as his head rested in his hands. He got up and started a fire in the fireplace. Then he sat back down and continued to watch her.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, lightly shaking her awake. "It's ten o'clock. We have to go."  
  
"Ok," she replied groggily. "I'm getting up. Ok, I'm ready."  
  
Hermione held Draco's hand and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked out the door.  
  
They walked all over Hogwarts and found Peeves (again) throwing pudding- filled balloons at two 4th years. The pudding-drenched 4th years ran off back to their common room and Draco and Hermione cornered Peeves.

"What do you think you are doing??" Hermione yelled angrily. "I should have the Bloody Baron after you right now!"  
  
"Why would my master take orders from a _Mudblood_?" Peeves cackled then disappeared.  
  
"Come on," Draco said. "Lets go down to the 3rd floor."  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
"The corridors are clear, Hermione," Draco said, turning around. He started to walk back to their Tower. "We can go now."  
  
Hermione followed, walking rather quickly in order to keep up. "Draco," she started. "Can I ask you something?" She had caught up and was now walking beside him.  
  
"Why bother asking? You're gonna end up asking me anyway." he looked over at her and smiled to let her know he was joking.  
  
"Ha ha, Draco." She laughed. Then she asked, "Why do you hate Harry and Ron?" She stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"I don't take rejection very--" Draco was interrupted when Hermione inhaled sharply and bent over, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Hermione!?! Are you okay??" He put his arms around her and rubbed her back.  
  
She lifted one hand to her mouth and started coughing. Warm liquid escaped her mouth. She pulled her hand away and her eyes widened, for in her palm, was blood. She broke free of Draco's hold and ran down the hallway and out of sight.  
  
Draco was left alone, confused. He stood, staring after her. Just as he started to walk away, something on the floor caught his eye. He stopped, bent down, and dipped a finger in the red substance. His eyebrows furrowed as he lifted his hand to his face. Then he looked down the hallway that Hermione had run through.  
  
"Blood?" he whispered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: mwuahahahahahahaa! I am so evil. lol, so... what do u think is wrong with Hermione?? hehehe, review plz!!  
  
Ashley (dracoluver-13)


	11. A Scary Discovery

A/N: hey everybody! omg thanks for the reviews! some of you have been guessing whats wrong with Hermione, and all I can say is u'll find out VERY VERY soon. sniffle its just. . . soo. . . nvm, I cant say. . . anywayz, go ahead and read and review!! oh and ok, fine, Draco and Hermione finger fucked. anywayz, on with the chapter. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: A Scary Discovery  
  
"Add a pinch of unicorn powder. . ." It was Saturday morning and Draco was writing his Potions saying, ". . . then you mix in a dash of wolf blood. . ." His quill danced quickly across the parchment while he wrote.  
  
He heard a door open and he turned his head to see Hermione running down the stairs, still fastening the button on her cloak. Draco put his quill down.  
  
"Hermione, what was last night about? I saw blood on the floor," he asked, concerned.  
  
But she kept walking to the door saying, "I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey. Something's wrong with me, Draco."  
  
Before Draco could say anything, she was gone.  
  
Hermione ran down the hallways and stairs. She didn't stop until she reached the Hospital Wing. She pushed the doors open and looked around the empty room. Madame Pomfrey wasn't at her desk.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" she called, walking quickly through the room. The nurse walked out from the storage room in the back.  
  
"Miss Granger, dear, is everything all right??" Madame Pomfrey rushed over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "You look tired, did you get enough sleep?"  
  
"That's just it, though. I'm always tired! I get enough sleep—except for last night—I sleep a lot, actually, but I'm still always tired."  
  
"Last night? What happened last night?" Madame Pomfrey asked, worriedly.  
  
"Draco and I were doing our duties patrolling, and we were talking, and I felt some sort of pain in my stomach, a sharp pain, and I started coughing. I looked down in my hand and there was blood. I couldn't sleep after that. I stayed up all night thinking about it. I think there's something wrong with me, Madame Pomfrey. Not everyone goes around coughing up handfuls of blood! I've been coughing, I've gotten headaches a lot, I can't lift up my own cauldron without help now, I'm tired, I bruise easily. . ."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked deep in thought. "Miss Granger, I'm going to need you to wait here. I'm going to do some tests on you."  
  
"Tests?" Hermione asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes. Something is clearly wrong and I'm going to find out what it is. Now, if you'll wait here, I'll be back with the syringes." She started to walk back to the storage room.  
  
"Syringes??" Hermione gulped. She hated needles.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes. There's no potion or anything for this type of testing, so we'll have to do it the Muggle way. Just sit on that bed behind you and I'll be right back." She left and Hermione sat on the bed and waited.  
  
While the nurse was gone, Hermione examined her fingernails, and looked around. She was nervous. Nervous about the needles, nervous about the waiting, nervous about the results. . . everything.  
  
Soon, Madame Pomfrey was back, carrying a tray with a syringe, her wand, and a big old book. "We'll be able to dosome things the Wizarding way," she said, seeing Hermione's confused look at seeing the wand.  
  
"Oh," was all the teen said.  
  
"Ok," Madame Pomfrey said, uncapping the syringe and cleaning it. Then she cleaned a spot on Hermione's arm. She held the syringe and said, "Ready?"  
  
'No,' Hermione thought, but she nodded, held her breath and looked away. She studied the pillow as she felt a pinch of the needle puncturing her skin (she winced), the pull of drawing some blood, and the pull of the needle coming out.  
  
"There," Madame Pomfrey said, holding the spot on the skin with a cloth. "If you'll just hold that there, dear, I'll take this and it'll be just a second."  
  
Hermione held the cloth on her skin, and waited impatiently as the nurse flicked the syringe, did something with her wand, and checked the book. Hermione stood, and tried to look over her shoulder. "Well?" she asked.  
  
Madame Pomfrey gasped and turned to her. "Miss Granger, you may want to sit down."  
  
"What? Just tell me what it is!"  
  
"Miss Granger, sit down."  
  
"No! I want to know!_Tell me_!"  
  
"Sit down for this, please."  
  
Hermione sat down, and said, "Now will you tell me??" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I just want to know."  
  
"Miss Granger, I regret to inform you of this information. I am very sorry, and the teachers and I will do everything we can to keep you healthy."  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to say you have a case of leukemia."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: sorry about the cliffhanger, but oh well. POOR HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now what will Draco think? And Harry—since he pretty much hates her? and Ron? and herself???? and ginny? what will happen??? hehehe... again sorry about the cliffhanger, but plz review!! chapter 12 up soon, like tomorrow or the day after, most likely tomorrow 


	12. Promise

A/N: Lol, here I am again! I'm on a roll. anyways, thanx for the reviews! here ya go!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Promise  
  
Hermione just stared at the nurse, too shocked to answer, and then reality sank in.  
  
"What?" She breathed, and her eyes looked down toward the ground. More tears formed. It all fit. The coughing, the blood, the fatigue, the weakness, and headaches. It all fit. Tears leaked down her face as she got up and pushed Madame Pomfrey out of the way, then ran down the aisle and out the door. She ran back through the hallways, up the stairs, crying the whole way. She reached the Head Boy/Girl Tower and choked out "Peppermint Pastry." Ariel looked at her weird but swung herself forward.  
  
Hermione ran through the entrance to find it empty. She sat behind the couch and leaned her back against it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and broke down. She cried. Tear drops stained her cloak.  
  
Draco opened his door and looked down into the common room at her. "Hermione?" He walked quickly down the stairs and knelt down before her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? What ever it is, I'll do my best to fix it. What happened?" He used his hand to lift her chin to see Hermione's glistening eyes.  
  
"Fix it??" Hermione pushed his hand away and stood up. "Fix it. Tell me. How the hell can you fix LEUKEMIA?" She ran past him and up the stairs, into her room, and slammed her door shut. Then she threw herself on her bed and started crying again.  
  
Downstairs, Draco just stood there, taking in each word. _'Leukemia. She has leukemia,'_ he thought, he himself trying to fight back tears (which was very rare. Draco never cried). He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands, letting the tears come._ 'Why her? Why does she have to be the one to have leukemia?'  
  
_-ooooooo-  
  
Meanwhile, outside the Head Boy and Girl Tower, Harry and Ron were trying to figure out the password.  
  
"What's the password, Ron?" Harry asked, looking at Ariel. The mermaid raised her eyebrows and then looked at Ron, who was looking back. Ariel smiled and winked and Ron turned pink.  
  
"I don't know! It's probably something weird, like _'Peppermint Pastry'_ or something," Ron replied, looking away from the mermaid, his face still pink.  
  
Suddenly, Ariel sighed and swung forward.  
  
Ron and Harry stared in amazement. "Wow," Ron said. "I am _good_."  
  
Harry grinned and they both entered the Head Boy/Girl Common Room, looking around in amazement.  
  
"What are _you_ doing here, Potter and Weasel?" Draco sneered, wiping his eyes, and trying his best not to let them see that his eyes were red from silently crying.  
  
But Ron noticed. "Were you _crying_ Malfoy?" He smirked.  
  
"I'd shut up, Weasel if you know what's good for you, and_ no_ I wasn't crying."  
  
"Right," Harry said, and started up the stairs. "Is Hermione in her room?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think she'd want to see you," Malfoy said, meaning about what she found out about herself.  
  
But Harry thought he meant what happened between him and Hermione and continued up the stairs. Ron followed. "Hermione?" Harry called through her door.  
  
"Go away," Hermione mumbled.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Ron nodded. They opened the door and went in, closing it behind them.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, sitting on her bed. He brushed the hair from her face.  
  
Hermione shook her head and sat up, wiping her eyes and sniffling. "What do you guys want? And how'd you get in?"  
  
"I guessed the password and Harry came to tell you something," Ron said, and looked at Harry.  
  
Hermione turned her attention to Harry. There was a odd pause, then Harry exhaled and spoke. "Hermione, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just really upset because I really like you. I shouldn't have ignored you either."  
  
"No, Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of- of two-timed you. I--" she replied but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"No Hermione. Don't apologize. Ron's right. You really can't help who you love. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled through her tear-stained face and gave Harry a hug. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
"What was Malfoy crying about anyway? I never thought that he would cry. Must be something big," Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands that were in her lap. She fumbled with her fingers and took a deep breath and tried to hold back more tears. "Actually, uh, there- there is something I need to tell you," she said.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, I uh, this is really difficult to say. Last night after the party, Drac- Malfoy--"  
  
"You can say his name," Ron interrupted. Harry nodded.  
  
"Right, well, uh, Draco and I were patrolling the corridors and uh, I sort of had another coughing fit--"  
  
"Again? You should have that looked at, Hermione. Madame Pomfrey should know something about it," Harry said.  
  
"I had another coughing fit and I ended up coughing up. . . coughing up blood--"  
  
"_Blood?!_ You really should have that looked at."  
  
"I coughed up blood, and well, and had it checked out this morning, and Madame Pomfrey did some tests and I found out that. . . that. . . I found out that I have. . . leukemia. That's why Draco's crying." Hermione slowly raised her eyes to see her friends staring at her.  
  
"What? No! That's not possible. You can't!" Ron said, him also blinking back tears. Harry seemed to struggle with tears too.  
  
"It's possible, and I do, and I don't want you telling anybody else. Please," she replied.  
  
"What about Ginny?"  
  
"No. Not Ginny either," Hermione said, wishing she were alone.  
  
"Ok. . ." Harry said, standing up. So did Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I think you guys should probably leave. If Filch catches you, then you'll be in trouble," she said, giving each of them a big hug.  
  
"Since when does Filch come in here?" Harry asked, but Ron nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"I think she just wants to be alone," he said, a tear sliding down his freckled cheek.  
  
Hermione nodded a little and Harry and Ron gave her another hug. "We love you. Just want to let you know. You'll always be our best friend no matter what," Ron said.  
  
Hermione struggled more to fight back tears, it was almost unbearable.  
  
Harry and Ron left, leaving Hermione alone in her room.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, Draco crept into Hermione's room and saw her sleeping on top of the covers. Her face was still a little red from crying. He walked over to her, and bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked out and went back to his own dormitory.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
Draco got up at 7 in the morning and went to Professor Dumbledore. He walked into his office and saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk, working on something.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore set his quill down and looked at him through his half-moon spectacles. "Mr. Malfoy. Good morning."  
  
"I was wondering if I could take a special trip to Hogsmeade this morning. I would be back by 10 am."  
  
"Of course, all the teachers have been informed of Miss Granger's condition and we are all very sorry. You may take a broom if you wish. Please tell Miss Granger we will do everything we can to help her."  
  
"Thank you and I will," Draco replied, leaving.  
  
He walked out onto the grounds with his Firebolt II and mounted it. He kicked off, feeling the morning air brush against his face. He zoomed off towards Hogsmeade.  
  
10 minutes later, he landed outside a shop at the end of the village called "Promises That Are Kept" and entered it.  
  
Draco walked down each jewelry aisle and finally found the perfect ring set. He told the shopkeeper which one he wanted and paid 75 galleons for them. The shopkeeper put them in a nice black velvet box and handed it to him.  
  
He put the rings in the pocket on the inside of his cloak and mounted the broom again. He soared off back towards the school.  
  
When he arrived, he ran back up towards their Tower.  
  
"Peppermint Pastry," he said, out of breath.  
  
Ariel swung forward with another wink and let Draco in. Draco saw Hermione was in the Common Room reading a book by the fire.  
  
He walked over toward her and sat down beside her. "How're you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm okay. Draco, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. I was just upset," Hermione closed her book and faced him.  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," He pulled her in for a hug, which she gladly gave, and when they pulled away, Draco reached into his cloak pocket.  
  
"You know I care about you, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know that I don't want anything to happen to you, right?" Draco pulled out the box.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco opened the box to show two glittering rings. Both had silver bands, but one had a square-ish diamond in the center. The other was just a silver band. He pulled out the one with the diamond.  
  
"This is a Promise ring. It alerts me whenever something is wrong when I'm not around. If something is wrong with you, my ring--" he picked up the other ring. "--Will burn a little and light up. If something is wrong with me, your ring will burn and light up." He slid the ring with the diamond onto Hermione's left ring finger (A/N: this is** _not_** an engagement ring ppl. just to let you know) and looked into her eyes. She was staring at the ring and her eyes filled with tears of happiness. She looked back up at him.  
  
"But you can't take the ring off, Hermione. _Promise me_. _Promise_ me you won't take it off." Some hair fell into Draco's eyes.  
  
"I promise," Hermione said, and Draco met her lips with a gentle kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. . . how sweet!!!!!!! lol, anyways, how'd you like that? review with your thoughts!!  
  
ashley 


	13. Valentine's Party

A/N: Hey! Thanx for reviewing! Ok, here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Valentine's Party

It was now February, and Hermione hadn't gotten any better. She had already passed out once in Arithmancy and was in the hospital wing for days. But now she was out, and she and Draco were closer than ever.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and Professor Dumbledore had set up another party for the students. All the Prefects were setting up the Great hall for the party (Dumbledore let Draco be with Hermione up in the Head boy/girl tower since she didn't feel up to decorating).

Meanwhile, in the Head Boy/Girl Tower, Draco was sitting with Hermione on the couch by the fireplace.

"You feel okay?" Draco asked, caressing her cheek (A/N: Hermione is laying down on the couch and he's sitting beside her) and looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied weakly.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. Do you still want to go?"

"Of course."

"Do you want me to move so you have more room?" Draco started to get up.

"No, you're fine right where you are." Draco sat back down and Hermione snuggled closer to him.

He smiled and watched as she fell asleep. His throat began to choke up when he thought about her future. That she would probably only live a year outside of Hogwarts. But he dismissed the thought quickly and kissed her on the forehead.

-ooooooo-

(Valentine's Day)

Draco and Hermione opened the doors to the Great Hall and saw pink, red, and white everywhere. Up above the stage (which Dumbledore had put up again) there was a red banner with pink and white letters that spelled "Happy Valentine's Day!"

They entered and walked through the crowd until Hermione saw Ron and Harry. They walked over and she gave each of them a hug.

"I better get up there soon," Harry said to Ron. Hermione looked back and forth between them, confused.

"Huh? Up where?"

But Harry just smiled and walked up onto the stage. _"Sonorus,"_ he whispered. Then to everybody, he said, "Happy Valentine's Day, everybody. About two months ago, I found out that one of my friends was sick. Not a cold or anything, but _really _sick. And I was devastated. So, to show her how much I care about her, I'm going to sing a song for her and I hope she likes it."

Harry looked down at Hermione, who smiled, then he began.

"Yeah I know it hurts,

Yeah I know you're scared

Walking down the road that leads to who knows where

Don't you hang your head

Don't you give up yet

When courage starts to disappear

I will be right here.

When your world breaks down

And the voices tell you turn around

When your dreams give out

I will carry you, carry you

When the stars go blind

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes

When you're falling behind

I will carry you"

He continued to look at Hermione and she got teary-eyed again.

"Everybody cries

Everybody bleeds

No one ever said that life's an easy thing

That's the beauty of it

When you lose your way

Close your eyes and go to sleep and wake up to another day.

When your world breaks down

And the voices tell you turn around

When your dreams give out

I will carry you, carry you.

When the stars go blind

and the darkness starts to flood your eyes

When you're falling behind

I will carry you

You should know now that you're not alone

Take my heart and we will find

You will find

Your way home

When your dreams give out

I will carry you, carry you

When the stars go blind

And the darkness starts to flood your eyes.

When you're falling behind

I will carry you, carry you

I will carry you, carry you

I will carry you, carry you

I will carry you."

Harry finished and everybody clapped hard, especially Hermione.

When Harry walked back over to them, Hermione jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug in the world. Even Draco said very quietly to Harry, "Thanks."

Harry nodded, and returned Hermione's hug. Ron just beamed at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There ya go! How'd you like it? Plz Review! Oh, and I got a review that said this is a lot like A Walk To Remember, and I swear I didn't make it that way. I didn't even know until I got the review and thought about it. Sorry! But it wont turn out to be like a walk to remember anymore. so, anyways, review plz!

ashley


	14. An Angel 'Revealed'

A/N: Hey!!!!!!!!!! lol, ok, here is chapter 14, and thanks for reviewing! Oh, and to answer a question:

The song that Harry sang in the previous chapter is "I Will Carry You" by Clay Aiken. I love that song, its so sweet, lol, anyways, here ya go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: An Angel 'Revealed'

(Two months later—April)

"Come on, Draco!" Hermione pleaded. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Draco was helping Hermione walk to Potions, since she was too weak to walk very well on her own.

"Relax," Draco replied. "We are not going to be late. We have 10 minutes. The only way we would be late is if somebody stopped us to talk or something."

No sooner had he said that, the two heard a voice behind them. "Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco and Hermione turned around to see none other than their old Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney.

"Pr- Professor Trelawney?" Draco asked.

"What are _you _doing here? You were fired," Hermione cut in. She still believed that Trelawney was a fake.

Trelawney turned her attention to Hermione. She studied her while Hermione glared back.

"Something is wrong, dear. You are sick, aren't you? Don't worry, the worst will come, but it will pass quickly," the Seer said and walked away towards the Headmaster's Office (Dumbledore had invited her for a friendly chat and cup of tea).

Hermione looked at her watch. "Ugh, great. Now we have 4 minutes to get to class."

Draco helped her walk quickly down the dungeon stairs and down the hallway.

"You know, it's a good thing I have this class too, or I'd really be late," Draco said, as they walked toward the Potions door. Ahead of them were Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione said.

"Hermione! I'm surprised you aren't already in class! We have--" Harry said, but was interrupted by a bell.

"We're late." Ron said.

All four of them entered the classroom to meet the cold voice of Professor Snape. "You're late. The three of you have detention in which you will report here tomorrow night to serve."

"What? But Malfoy was late too!" Ron protested.

"But I'm sure Mr. Malfoy had a good reason, therefore he will be not given detention," Snape sneered. "Sit down so we may begin."

-ooooooo-

Hermione sat in the Common Room that night, doing her homework by the fireplace. She didn't seem herself lately. Neither Madame Pomfrey nor Professor Snape (though Hermione doubted Snape was trying) had found a cure for her and had told her to live her life the best she could.

She paused to think about what to put in her essay and stared into the fire. Her mind drifted to her condition and thought about what to do after Hogwarts. She wouldn't see her friends as much. Upstairs, Draco had come out of his room to go down into the Common Room but stopped when he heard Hermione talk. He leaned against the doorway and listened.

"I can barely walk on my own," she muttered to herself, thinking about how she would get around on her own. "I probably won't see my friends after school. I probably won't get married or have kids, I might not live to--" But Draco couldn't bear to listen anymore and went back in his room.

He walked over to his bed and layed down on his back. 15 minutes later, he heard a knock at his door and said, "Come in, Hermione."

Hermione walked in and layed down beside him. Draco turned on his side to face her and draped an arm over her to keep her close.

She closed her eyes and said, "You remember in December, Draco, when you said that last year you couldn't stand me and now this year you can't take your eyes off me?"

"Yeah," Draco said, his breath whispering across her skin.

(A/N: part of this next line DOES come from "A Walk to Remember" so don't sue me. I put this in at the last minute because I like it so much and it sorta fits. Anyways. . .)

"Well, I think I understand now. It's like you were sent to me _because_ I'm sick. You're my angel. I – I love you," Hermione said, her eyes still closed.

Draco smiled and a small tear slid down his cheek. He didn't answer her, though. He _did _love her. He just didn't say it back because he was afraid that if he did, and she left him (A/N: oh, too sad to think about her leaving . . . but don't worry . . .::grin::), he would be too heartbroken to do anything.

Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms, and he lifted his head to look down at her. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and, whispered to her sleeping body, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Then he pulled her closer in his arms and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: now how about them apples? Lol, aww . . . It's so sad. Ok, I think that was really sweet of Draco, but don't worry, he'll say the words sometime . . . hehehe ok, review and tell me what you think!

ashley


	15. Don't Give In

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm having some difficulty with my internet, cuz its soooooooooooooooooooo slow, so it's not letting me post as quickly as I would like, but we're getting a new cable modem around Friday, so HOPEFULLY it will work again. Anyways, here ya go and thanks a bunch for reviewing!

PS---::hint:: this story SHOULD be done by Friday. . .Friday or sometime next week. . . ::GRIN::  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: Don't Give In  
  
"I'll see you later, 'Mione," Draco said, giving her a hug and kiss. He had walked her to the Potions room so she could serve her detention, and now that she was there with Snape, Harry, and Ron, he left. Draco made his way toward the library, where he could read up on his favorite creature—dragons. Go figure.  
  
Once he arrived, he got permission from Madame Pince to go to the Restricted Section (he said it was for a homework assignment), and headed towards the back of the room. He magically unlocked the lock, and entered. Draco skimmed the shelves of books and picked one. He read the title: "Dragons All Over the World" (A/N: sry, I can't be creative and made one of those fancy book names . . . oh well.). Draco sat down at an empty table and began to read.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Draco turned the page with his left hand (since he was using his right hand to rest his head against) when he noticed something. His ring had started to light up. Alarmed, his eyes widened. He pushed the book away and the ring started to burn. He quickly got out of the chair and ran through the library (practically pushing over about three 5th years on the way) and out the door. He ran in the direction of the Potions room, but was stopped by Professor McGonagall, who said hastily, "She's in the Hospital Wing!"  
  
They ran (A/N: well, Draco ran, McGonagall walked quickly) to the Hospital Wing and Draco burst through the door to see Madame Pomfrey (who was doing everything she could to keep Hermione conscious), Harry, Ron, and surprisingly, Ginny, surrounding a bed carrying a weak Hermione. She was sweating terribly and her eyes were closed. Draco started to run over to her, but Madame Pomfrey stopped him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to go make the same exact potion you made for your Father," she said frantically, trying to keep Hermione eyes open and focused on her, but failing.  
  
"Where are the supplies??" He shouted, looking around.  
  
"In the storage room in the back! Hurry!"  
  
Draco ran down the aisle and disappeared into the room. McGonagall asked, "What happened?"  
  
"She fainted or something in detention, Professor," Ron answered, holding Hermione's hand. "We told Ginny about it against Hermione's wishes, and now Ginny's worried sick."  
  
-oooooo-  
  
Hermione's POV (A/N: when its italicized, it is like a dream thing going on in her head)  
  
_There was someone screaming. It was a girl. She had red hair and was screaming at a girl with brown hair—her. The girl was Ginny. Hermione remembered the day Ginny pulled her into the hallway and started yelling at her about Draco. Ginny faded out into black and another picture appeared. . . this time it was the girl she recognized as herself a long time ago. She was sitting a behind a couch, crying. Hermione remembered when she had done that. It was right when she found out about her condition. Then that picture faded out and the white light appeared. It was bright.  
_  
Hermione tried to open her eyes but they felt as if they were weighted down with something, she struggled, but made no progress.  
  
_The light faded a little._  
  
Hermione stopped struggling.  
  
_The white light finally faded into black.  
_  
-ooooooo-  
  
(A/N: Everybody's POV thingy . . . idk wut it's normally called, now it's like it was before the Hermione's POV thing, k?)  
  
Draco came back a second later, the healing potion, in his hands. He ran over beside Hermione and opened her mouth a little. He took the flask and poured the potion slowly down her throat. "Come on Hermione," Draco said, a tear trickling down his cheek. "Don't give up, don't give in. We need you_ here_. Don't give up!"  
  
The potion didn't do anything. Draco remembered something about the potion that brought more tears.  
  
-flashback-  
  
_Snape walked around the room, holding a flask of the potion. "There is something you should know about this particular Healing Potion. It always works. The only time this potion doesn't work is if that person it's intended to heal, is already. . . dead."  
_  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Draco waited a few more seconds and still the potion did nothing. Hermione lay there, her pale face expressionless.  
  
He let his head fall on the bed, beside Hermione. He broke down, he couldn't hold it. He didn't give a damn about the Malfoy Code of Law. (A/N: lol, "malfoy code of law" heeeheee thats funny)  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand --- the one with the ring--- with his left hand and squeezed it. His shoulders shook as he cried. (A/N: oh by the way, everybody else is cryin too.) He felt a vibration in his hand, but made nothing of it.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron managed to say. "Look at your hand!"  
  
Draco lifted his head and stared at his and Hermione's hands in bewilderment. They were lighting up. He wiped his eyes and continued to squeeze her hand. "Hermione, come on! We need you!"  
  
The two rings were lit up and had started to burn again. Draco felt as if fire was circling his finger but ignored it. He just concentrated on getting Hermione back.  
  
The burning stopped. Then it started again, stronger than ever.  
  
"Hermione, don't give in! Fight! We need you here, with us!!" Harry said, holding her other hand.

"Come on, baby! Don't give up!" Draco said.  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione's eyes opened.  
  
Everybody gasped and Draco grinned as two more tears slid down both cheeks. He stood up and bent down over her, and gave her a hug.  
  
"Draco!?" Hermione spoke. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I was afraid I'd never see you again! I figured out those dreams I've been having! They were about me! They were sort of the future, in a way. Oh Draco, I'm sorry!" She threw her arms around him, and tears came.  
  
"Hermione?" came a small voice from the foot of the bed. Draco moved so Hermione could see who it was. Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Oh Hermione! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that! I was so mean! I'm sorry!" Ginny burst.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I should have told you. All of you."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Friends?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Friends," Ginny answered, beaming.

"Excuse me, everyone, I need to do a quick test on Miss Granger, here," Madame Pomfrey said happily, her eyes glistening with tears. Hermione braced herself for the needle. It punctured, and came out. A few minutes later, Pomfrey said excitedly, "I don't really know how, but Hermione, dear, you are cured. You know longer have leukemia. It seems that maybe the power of love was stronger than the power of leukemia."  
  
Hermione hugged everybody and gave Draco a kiss and whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry, Draco."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione. I'm just glad you're here now. I have something for you," He replied.  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"You'll have to wait until Graduation. . ." Draco teased and gave her another kiss.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey! Plz review! Chapter 16 up soon! maybe tomorrow, idk, but soon! Hope you liked that chapter!  
  
Ashley


	16. Graduation and a Surprise

A/N: hey again, ok, I'm gonna help you understand what happened between Draco and Hermione and their rings in the last chapter:  
  
Ok, Draco and Hermione love each other a lot, and when Hermione was basically gone when she passed out, Draco grabbed her hand. The two of their rings touched and some of their love was transferred into the rings. so they lit up and Hermione woke up. Basically, because they loved each other so much, the MAGIC promise rings did their little thing and Hermione woke. You gotta believe in the power of love, man. lol, ok, I hope that helps.  
  
anyway, here is the next and FINAL chapter of Sweetest Sin. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16: Graduation and a Surprise  
  
It had been six weeks since Hermione's close escape and all of the seventh years were excited about Graduation (which was the second to last day of school) coming up.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what my surprise is? Or will I have to keep asking everyday?" Hermione asked. She and Draco were cuddling on the couch in their common room.  
  
"I guess you'll have to keep asking everyday. . . . You only have 3 more days to guess what it is. . ." Draco teased, kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione giggled into his kiss, and then wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Hmmmm. . ." she broke away and pretended to think. She already had an idea of what it was. She turned around and layed her head on his chest again, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. She smiled.  
  
-ooooooo-  
  
(Graduation Day --YAY!!)  
  
"Congratulations, seventh years, on making it successfully through Hogwarts. When I call your name, you will come up here and receive your diplomas," Dumbledore said to the students.  
  
He took out a list and started.  
  
"Hannah Abott," Hannah rose, walked up their, shook Dumbledore's hand received her diploma.  
  
A few more people were called, and then up went Lavender Brown. She beamed as she shook Dumbledore's hand vigorously. More were called up, then it got down to Hermione Granger. Draco looked at her and smiled as he watched her walk up.  
  
One hour later, Draco had received his own diploma and Harry Potter was up next.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry went up and received his own diploma then sat down.  
  
Another hour passed by and then it was Ron's turn. He walked shakily up and shook Dumbledore's and Hagrid's hand.  
  
20 minutes later, everybody in the room had received a diploma and Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I just want all of you to know that we are all very proud of you and we wish you the best of luck in your future." He stepped down from the podium and returned to the table.  
  
Everybody ate excitedly, not really talking. They were all looking forward to the rest of the day off.  
  
While Hermione was eating, she looked over at Draco, who was looking back at her. He grinned at mouthed, "Meet me by the Old Tree after lunch."  
  
Hermione nodded, and ate quickly.  
  
As soon as everyone was done, Dumbledore stood again. "You all may have the rest of the day off, as well as tomorrow—your very last day here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
The Great Hall erupted with applause and cheers. Everyone took of their pointed hats and tossed them in the air, not caring where they landed.  
  
"I'll be right back, Harry," Hermione said, getting up.  
  
"Okay, be back soon! I want to celebrate with all the Gryffindors, and you are still a Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione laughed then ran out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. She walked over to the Old Tree, which was next to the lake. She saw Draco and ran up to him.  
  
She threw her arms around him and said, "Oh Draco! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Well, that's good, because I was hoping you'd be ready for your surprise," Draco replied, hugging her back.  
  
"Yes!! I want to know what it is!" Hermione laughed, she felt like a kid again.  
  
Draco let go of her and took her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes and she looked back.  
  
"Hermione," he started, his voice a little shaky but it went away when he spoke again. "You mean more to me than anything in the world. You taught me more than any book or Professor can teach me. . . . You taught me how to love. I never knew I could before you came along. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione."  
  
Draco got down on one knee and reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small, white box. He looked back up at her. Hermione's eyes were watery, and she was smiling.  
  
Draco opened the box to reveal a ring with a big, round diamond. The band was silver and it had little itty bitty diamonds around it.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy, what makes you think that I would marry you!?" Hermione replied playfully. She knew she would say yes.  
  
Draco laughed, "Because I saved your life," then his face got serious. "And because I love you."  
  
In an instant Hermione was wrapped around Draco, kissing him passionately. It was him telling her that he loved her that made her most happy. He had never said that before.  
  
"I love you too," she breathed. "And yes."  
  
Draco picked her up, and twirled her around in the air. They both laughed.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, Hermione Granger," Draco repeated and he set her back down. He took her Promise Ring off and put it on her ring finger on her right hand. Then he placed her engagement ring on her left hand. "I love you."  
  
Hermione grinned as she looked down at the rock on her finger and looked back up at him. "I love you more."  
  
"No, I love you more."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nope," Draco argued playfully.  
They walked hand-in-hand back to the castle, confessing their undying love to each other the whole way.  
  
::.,.:: THE END ::.,.::  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: HEEEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!! I'm so happy I finished. sigh now I can make a NEW story. yay! lol, I will let you know right know that I will not be making a sequel. I don't think there needs to be. . . ta ta for now! Plz review!!  
  
.¡i¹i¡¡i¹i¡.  
'¹li¡¡¡il¹' --- heehee it's a kiss mark! aww. . . lol,  
  
ciao!  
  
ashley 


	17. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**A/N: hey everybody. I've been thinking about my story and decided to post an epilogue.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy got married 1 year after they graduated from Hogwarts. They have put Hermione's condition in the past and are glad it's all gone.

On September 2, 2008, Hermione gave birth to their first child, a girl—Ashlee Ann Malfoy. Ashlee began to attend Hogwarts on September 1, 2019 and was sorted into Gryffindor.

A few years later, Hermione and Draco had a son, Blaise (named after Draco's best friend), who was later sorted into Slytherin once he started going to Hogwarts.

Draco became a tracker for You-Know-Who, and Hermione became an Auror for the Ministry of Magic.

About 2 years later, while Ashlee was in her 5th year and Blaise was in his 2nd year, Hermione gave birth to another child. It was a girl and they named her Iyla. (A/N: pronounced 'Eye-la'). Iyla was sorted into Slytherin, 11 years later.

Draco, Hermione, Ashlee, Blaise, and Iyla moved to Brighton, England, but the children continued going to Hogwarts.

Hermione and her children remain friends with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Draco even managed to befriend the former Gryffindors. . . with Hermione's help of course! (A/N: awwwwww so happy! lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok, I didn't really know wut to put, so. . . yeah. anyways, chapter 1 of my next story should be up within a week or two. omg high school started today! omg I was sooooo nervous. anyways. . .

ciao!

Ashley


End file.
